The Challenge
by PhaiFan
Summary: This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I love the interaction between Alexander and Hephaestion, and I would like to think that, when they weren't at war, they had a little fun sometimes.
1. The Challenge

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown!**

**I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Ratings: T for first few chapters, M for later ones to just be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Challenge<strong>

Bored. He was absolutely, positively bored out of his mind.

Another stupid banquet.

Yes, they had earned their time off to relax and have fun. They had fought well and achieved a great victory, and they were all certainly entitled to reap the rewards.

Alexander sighed, looking around the room. His men were laughing and talking, most of them drinking too much and being loud. They looked happy, though, so he didn't begrudge them their fun. Some of them were being raucous and silly; others sat with goofy smiles watching the beautiful harem girls and dancers that were perpetually performing for them.

Even he had to admit they were stunning to watch. The whole place was stunning. The palace, his room with the balcony, the gardens and courtyards outside, the city itself…all were amazingly beautiful.

He noticed that a few of his men had adopted some of the Persian customs and dress. He himself loved the flowing silk robes and pants worn by the Persians, and chose to wear them most of the time. He absently fingered the edge of his own robe, a deep red with golden embroidery, which was paired with loose silk pants of a deep golden color. He looked very much the king that he was.

A few of his generals appeared quite drunk. A couple of them were singing, rather badly, and toasting only the gods knew what. Several of the men had paired up with women, who sat in their laps and giggled at whatever they had to say. A few men had chosen one of the beautiful eunuchs, with their ethereal looks and shy manners, to sit with, and seemed entranced by them.

He smiled as he caught the eye of a couple of his men and lifted his cup in a slight salute.

They earned it.

The fact of the matter was, however, that he was bored to death.

From his place on his couch, he scanned the room, taking it all in. His gaze came to rest on a sight that made his breath catch in his throat. Standing in one of the doorways, quietly observing everything, was Hephaestion. He was leaning against the doorframe, a slight smile on his face as he watched the chaos in front of him. Sweet Aphrodite….the man was beautiful beyond words. And he didn't seem to know it or, if he did, he accepted it with the quiet grace with which he handled most everything.

Alexander was struck speechless.

Hephaestion had also chosen the Persian manner of dress. His robe was of a deep, midnight blue silk run through with silver threads. His pants were the same shade of blue. He had a silver band around his head, holding his long hair out of his face. His hair was long and silky, with deep auburn highlights that shimmered in the light of the torches. His eyes, those amazing cerulean eyes, were lined lightly underneath with a touch of kohl, which only made the amazing blue color that much more striking. His robe was open to the waist, showing off his smooth, broad chest and a lean, muscular torso with well-defined abs.

Alexander chewed his bottom lip, taking in the sight before him. Hephaestion had not, as of yet, seen him, so Alexander took his time and soaked up the sight of his beautiful best friend and most trusted general. There truly was no other like him.

Hephaestion held a cup of wine, which he sipped from time to time, but he was not drunk like most of the others. As with everything he did, he maintained a quiet dignity and reserved manner. Alexander knew, though, that if Hephaestion was angered, or in the heat of battle…or passion…, he was every bit as fiery as the king himself.

Finally, Hephaestion's gaze met that of his King and best friend. He nodded his head slightly, acknowledging Alexander, then looked down with an almost shy smile.

He pushed off from the doorframe, making his way slowly across the room. The long silk robe billowed behind him as he strode towards the couch next to Alexander's. If he noticed the many pairs of eyes that followed his progress, he gave no indication of it. He was used to being stared it, with lust by some and with hatred by others. It no longer concerned him.

His smile widened as he reached Alexander.

"Joy to you, my King"

"Joy to you, Hephaestion" said Alexander, smiling broadly himself.

Several of the generals observed their interaction, as they always did. Ptolemy smiled to himself and thought they looked striking together. Cleitus frowned and rolled his eyes. "And it begins….", he thought to himself.

Hephaestion settled himself on his couch, stretching his long, lean legs out in front of him. He took a sip of his wine, and turned to Alexander.

"You're bored, aren't you" It wasn't a question; Hephaestion already knew the answer.

"By the gods, yes! I think I'm going to go mad if I don't get out of here and do something…anything…but this."

"What is the custom here? How long must you stay and not be considered rude for leaving?"

"Too long, that's all I know. Besides, I am the king. I may do whatever I wish! And I wish to leave!"

Hephaestion chuckled lightly. "And what is it that you wish to do once you leave here, my king? There isn't much going on anywhere else, and we have no battle details to deal with at present. You…we…are supposed to be resting and enjoying ourselves, are we not?"

Alexander sighed. "Yes, this is true. But I am not one to sit idle for any length of time. You know this."

"You will get no argument from me, my king," Hephaestion agreed.

Alexander turned to look at Hephaestion, his head cocked and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Being awfully formal, aren't you Hephaestion? What's with the 'my king' stuff tonight?"

Hephaestion's eyes sparkled with humor. "Simply showing my admiration and respect...my king."

Alexander rolled his eyes. He knew Hephaestion was playing with him. He liked it when he was in this sort of mood. Playful Hephaestion was one he didn't get to see all that often.

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Alexander reached over and picked an imaginary piece of lint from Hephaestion's shoulder. Yeah, okay…so he just wanted to touch him. Hephaestion glanced sideways at Alexander, not wanting to stare. With the red and gold robe, and the golden curls he was famous for, he practically glowed in the torch light. He really is quite breathtaking, thought Hephaestion. Alexander caught his sideways glance with one of his own. They exchanged smiles again.

Again, Cleitus frowned and rolled his eyes. "Get a room", he thought.

After a short while, Alexander grabbed Hephaestion's arm and said "I've got it!"

Hephaestion turned to study Alexander's face. "Got what, my king?"

"I know what we can do to have some fun, and get out of this place! And stop saying 'my king'!"

"Yes, my king" Hephaestion smirked at him.

Alexander smacked his arm.

"Tell me, Alexander," he said with emphasis on his name, "what is this idea of yours?"

Hephaestion was almost afraid to ask. A bored Alexander was trouble indeed.

There was a look of naughty mischief in Alexander's eyes. They danced with humor.

"Let's wrestle! You know, like we used to!"

Hephaestion didn't know what to say. He looked at Alexander as if he had two heads or something. He paused before speaking.

"Have you lost your mind, Alexander? You can't be serious!"

Alexander laughed at Hephaestion's horrified expression.

"Oh, but I am, Hephaestion. What is the matter? Are you afraid I will beat you?"

Hephaestion gave an undignified snort. "Hardly! Do you not remember our youth, Alexander? If you recall, you never once beat me."

"Ah, yes…but we are older, stronger, and wiser than we were back then. I would think we would be equally matched at the least. So…are you afraid of me?"

Hephaestion sighed. "Alexander, we are not 15 any more. And I would think it unseemly for a King to wrestle one of his generals, or anyone for that matter."

Alexander crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes in a challenge. "Coward".

At this, Hephaestion stood up, hands on his hips, head held high.

"I am not now, nor will I ever be, a coward!"

Alexander stood up as well, arms crossed, nearly nose to nose with his most trusted friend.

"Prove it then. Wrestle me."

By now, most of the other generals were staring at them, wondering what in the world was going on between them. It looked like a disagreement of some sort.

Ptolemy frowned.

Cleitus grinned. This could get interesting.

Craterus and Cassander quietly hoped that Hephaestion would finally be put in his proper place, which did not include being the king's whore, as that is how they thought of him.

Alexander had that look on his face; the one where he had made up his mind and no one was going to change it for him. Even Hephaestion's gentle reasoning would not matter once he reached this point.

Hephaestion threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine", he said in an exasperated tone. "If that is what you wish, my king, I will comply." His eyes narrowed, glittering in the torchlight. "Be prepared, Alexander, for I will not lose."

Alexander studied him briefly without comment. "Come", he said, then turned and walked out of the palace, a reluctant but determined Hephaestion on his heels.

"Oh, this is going to be good", thought Cleitus. All the generals clambered to their feet and followed the pair out into the night.


	2. Terms

**This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I love the interaction between Alexander and Hephaestion, and I would like to think that, when they weren't at war, they had a little fun sometimes.  
><strong>

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T for first few chapters, M for later ones to just be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Terms<strong>

Alexander strode purposely out of the palace, and down a passageway, with a single file line of generals in tow.

He reached a small courtyard, lined with trees and lit with torches. It had stone benches to rest on, and a small fountain. It was really quite lovely and relaxing, but that part didn't interest Alexander. What did interest him was the open area to one side. It was plenty large enough for a proper wrestling match.

He stopped there, turning to Hephaestion and inclining his head to indicate the area he wanted to use.

A still mortified Hephaestion looked from Alexander to the new "arena", and back to Alexander.

He shook his head. "Seriously, Alexander, we can't do this! How will it look to your men? Will they lose respect for you when you lose to the "kings's whore"? You are aware they call me that, aren't you?"

A touch of anger flared in Alexander's eyes. "Yes, I am quite aware what some say about you when they think I don't hear." He looked back at the group of men that had followed them. "And if I hear anyone say that again, he will be dealt with severely!" His angry glare landed on Cleitus. Cassander and Craterus snickered, and drew an angry look themselves. Ptolemy stood there wishing they would all just grow up.

Alexander turned his attention back to Hephaestion. "And just what do you mean…WHEN I lose? That confidant are we, Hephaestion?" He arched an eyebrow and waited for a response.

Hephaestion was a bit taller than Alexander. He moved a step closer to him and drew up to his full height so that he was looking down at Alexander slightly. With a most dignified look of confidence on his face, he said "Yes. Yes I am, Alexander. I will win, and you know this to be true."

For a moment, they stared each other down. For some reason it suddenly struck them both as funny. The corner of Alexander's mouth twitched as he tried to fight back a smile. Hephaestion bit his lip, trying very hard not to laugh. In the end, they both failed miserably and fell into a fit of laughter. So much for dignity.

The generals looked at the two men who were now trying to catch their breath, exchanged looks with each other, and shook their heads. These two, they thought, have totally lost it.

A still chuckling Alexander threw an arm around Hephaestion's shoulder and led him over to their newly designated arena. "Well?", he asked, "will this do?"

Hephaestion shook his head yet again. "If you insist on this silliness, then yes…I suppose it is adequate."

"Great!" Alexander exclaimed, rubbing his hands together like an overly excited child. "Rules?"

"I guess standard wrestling rules should apply. Same way we did it when we were studying under Aristotle. There will be no winner until one of us agrees to yield."

Alexander smiled brightly at Hephaestion. "Then this may be a very long match, indeed!"

Hephaestion groaned inwardly, wishing he could go back to before he entered the palace. Had he expected something like this, he would have just stayed in his room!

"And what, my king, is the prize for this match?"

Alexander thought for a moment, and then smiled. "The loser has to do anything that the winner asks of him, at any time and without question, for the remainder of the night, and until tomorrow evening." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

Hephaestion smiled. There were interesting possibilities there. "Agreed".

"Let us prepare. First of all, we cannot wrestle in these clothes. The robes have to go, and I don't see how we can wrestle in these silk pants either." He slipped the robe from his shoulders and hooked his fingers in the waist of his pants, preparing to take them off. "Don't you agree, Hephaestion?"

Hephaestion gulped, scrambling to remember what Alexander had asked him. He had been staring at his sleek, tanned torso and was not paying attention. Alexander smirked at him. He knew. "Damn", thought Hephaestion, "caught."

"Clothing, Hephaestion? What shall we wrestle in? I say just this." At that, he pulled the gold silk pants off and stood in just a simple loincloth.

Again, Hephaestion swallowed hard. He was beginning to think this was a REALLY bad idea, though maybe not for the reasons he initially thought.

"Well, Hephaestion? Prepare yourself."

Hephaestion slid out of his robe, but when he went to pull off his pants, he froze. He looked at Alexander helplessly.

"Is there a problem?" asked Alexander. He had a feeling he knew what the problem was, but would not pass up the chance to play with his best friend a little. They got to do that so seldom any more.

"I, um….well…I can't…." Hephaestion sputtered.

Alexander grinned gleefully at Hephaestion, puffing out his chest and looking quite proud of himself.

"You're not wearing a loincloth under those, are you….Hephaestion?" It was more statement than question.

Hephaestion felt a flush creeping into his face as looked down and studied his feet. "Um….no…I am not."

At that, the group of generals that had been observing them fell apart.

"Hoping to get lucky tonight, Hephaestion?" shouted Cleitus in a very sarcastic tone of voice. The others cackled like a bunch of old women.

Alexander shot them a look that made them all immediately grow silent.

In his usual calm manner, Hephaestion stared at them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Were you not all hoping to get 'lucky' tonight?" he asked. "Isn't that why you were groping all the girls in the palace, or ogling the lovely eunuch boys?"

Most of them had the decency to lower their gaze at that remark. All but Cleitus, who seemed to be dying for a fight. At least, this time, he kept silent.

Hephaestion was no longer interested in dealing with this bunch of fools. Turning back to Alexander, he smiled softly at him.

"My king, if you will allow me a few moments, I will return with the appropriate clothing."

"Please, go ahead. I shall await your return", said Alexander.

Hephaestion turned and walked towards his room, his shoulders squared, head up, with his typical quiet grace.

Alexander turned towards his generals. "As for the rest of you, do not move. Stay where you are and keep silent. I will not have any more comments like that."

Secretly, he had feared one or more of them would go after Hephaestion and try to fight him. He had grown quite tired of their boorish behavior.

"On second thought," he said, "all of you leave. Go to the harem, your room, I don't care. Just leave this place. I will not deal with your attitudes any longer today. And I do not want to hear of anyone starting trouble with any others this evening. Is that clear?" They all knew he was referring to Hephaestion.

Grumbling among themselves, they headed back to the palace. At least there they might "get lucky", as Cleitus had so tactfully put it.

"You realize," Cassander said bitterly, "there will be no loser in this contest."

"Why is that?" asked Craterus.

"Simple." Cleitus spoke up. "Think about it. The loser has to do anything the winner asks him to do. All night, and all day tomorrow. Do you honestly think either of them will demand something unpleasant or demeaning of the other?"

They all agreed that, no, they would not.

"Well, then", Cleitus continued, "the winner will no doubt ask something pleasurable from the loser. If only a fraction of what is said about them is true, it will be pleasurable to both. So you see….there is truly no loser here. It is only a matter of who chooses the form their pleasure will take."

"Interesting", said Craterus, "and I completely agree. Alexander had this in mind all along, of that I have no doubt."

"You know what they say", Cassander chimed in, "that Alexander is ruled by Hephaestion's thighs."

"Forget it" Cleitus said with disgust. "Let's go back to the harem and have some fun of our own. Why should they be the only ones 'getting lucky' tonight?"

At that, they all returned to the palace to seek out their own interests.


	3. Victory

**This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I love the interaction between Alexander and Hephaestion, and I would like to think that, when they weren't at war, they had a little fun sometimes.  
><strong>

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T for first few chapters, M for later ones to just be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Victory<strong>

When Hephaestion returned to the courtyard, all but Alexander were gone. He was standing facing away from him. His hands were behind his back and his face tilted up towards the now brightly shining full moon. The torchlight cast glowing shadows and highlights in his hair, and the light sheen of sweat on his skin made him shine like bronze. He seemed relaxed and at peace, a rarity for him these days. Hephaestion smiled and thought back to when they were children. Sometimes he truly wished things could be so simple again.

He observed Alexander quietly from the shadows. The man had no idea how striking he really was. The golden curls and intense eyes commanded attention wherever he went. His manner of carrying himself spoke of strength and passion, yet he had a gentle side. People everywhere were drawn to him. Hephaestion, too, was caught in his snare. Like moth to a flame, he had never been able to escape the pull since the day they met as children. He did not want to, either. This was HIS Alexander, the one most people never got to see. Just as well. He didn't really want to share that part of him.

As if by instinct, Alexander sensed the presence of his friend and turned to face him. His breath caught in his throat at the site of Hephaestion standing before him clad only in the loincloth he had gone to retrieve. The stunning beauty of the man never ceased to leave him speechless. He looked so beautiful and so perfect. Brilliant blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, full of affection.

They stood facing each other, the tension in the air palpable.

Hephaestion smiled at him. "Still want to go through with this, Alexander?" he said softly.

"Do you want to?" Alexander asked.

That mischievous gleam reappeared in Hephaestion's eyes. "That depends, my king. That depends on how willing you are to accept defeat." He fixed a brilliant smile on his face.

That snapped Alexander out of his trance. "Oh, it is SO on! Let's see how cocky you are when I force you to yield to me!"

Hephaestion winked at him. "Bring it! I'm ready!"

They assumed a starting stance and began circling each other, looking for an advantage. Both reached out and grasped the shoulders of the other, fighting for dominance. Smiling, Alexander leaned over slightly and blew in Hephaestion's ear. Startled, Hephaestion's grip loosened slightly. Alexander pressed the advantage and managed to snake his arms up under Hephaestion's and lock his hands behind his head.

A panting, struggling Hephaestion growled under his breath. "You cheat, Alexander!"

Alexander laughed softly. "All is fair in love and war, Hephaestion."

"And which might this be, Alexander?"

Hephaestion managed to break the hold on him, spin around, and put a headlock on Alexander. "That's more like it" he grinned.

"Like hell it is!" Alexander grunted with exertion as he squirmed and fought, finally managing to hook his foot around Hephaestion's shin, pulling him off balance just enough that he could escape.

Alexander smiled triumphantly. Hephaestion frowned. "Don't get too cocky, my friend. This is not over."

They circled each other again, each taking measure of the other and catching their breath. Their slick bodies glistened in combined light of the moon and the torches. Anyone observing them might mistake them for gods.

Again, they lunged at each other, vying for an advantage. Hephaestion dropped his hand and "accidentally" let it brush the front of Alexander's loincloth. A sharp intake of breath and a jerk backwards were his reward. He pressed the advantage to flip Alexander around and get him in a headlock again.

"Now you cheat, Hephaestion!"

Hephaestion chuckled. "All's fair…."

Alexander, with a burst of strength, managed to get his leg behind Hephaestion's leg and force his knee into the back of it. Hephaestion's knee buckled, and down they went. They ended up both kneeling in the dirt, with Alexander still in a headlock. They were panting from exertion, and a few bruises were starting to show on both of them.

Hephaestion maneuvered his body around so that he was kneeling behind Alexander. He shoved forward, flattening Alexander face down in the dirt. He then wrapped those famous thighs around Alexander's hips and stretched his legs out behind him, pulling Alexander's legs with him.

Alexander was basically lying face down, stretched out in the dirt, held down by Hephaestion's arms around his neck, and thighs holding his legs down. He couldn't move. He groaned in frustration, but he could not budge.

Hephaestion leaned down and breathed in his ear, giving Alexander goose bumps all over his body. "Do you yield, my king?"

"No!" he snorted. "I will not!"

"Well", Hephaestion laughed, "I guess we can lay here like this until you get tired of being face down in the dirt." He pressed his hips into Alexander's backside. "I can see there might be another advantage here for me."

Alexander groaned again, but for an altogether different reason this time.

"Fine!" he grumbled. "I yield to you, General Hephaestion. You have defeated me, yet again."

"Would you rather that I let you win, Alexander?" Hephaestion remembered asking that same question of Alexander when they were children.

"No….I would not. I yield to you. Now please let me up!"

Hephaestion released his hold on Alexander and climbed to his feet. He extended a hand, pulling Alexander up with him. The two men silently appraised each other for a moment, then grabbed each other in a hug.

"Well done, Hephaestion, well done." Alexander smiled at him. "You have the winner's rights now, you know. You may ask anything you like of me from now until tomorrow evening." His eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as he fixed his gaze on the blue eyes before him. "What is it you wish of me?"

Hephaestion's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard. He ran a finger up Alexander's wrist, up his shoulder and the side his neck, before resting his palm against Alexander's cheek.

"Let us go and get cleaned up and properly dressed. I will give the matter some thought."

Hephaestion's mind was swirling, so many things he really wanted, many of which he was hesitant to ask. How he could be so fearless in battle, yet feel like a shy school boy around Alexander frustrated him to no end. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

"Alexander…." He hesitated.

"Hephaestion, would you stay with me tonight?"

Hephaestion chuckled slightly. "Get out of my head. I was going to ask it of you. If you would allow it."

Alexander's dark eyes searched the brilliant blue eyes of his closest friend. He smiled warmly. "I would be honored, Hephaestion. Come."

Alexander led them both back to his large room, where Bagoas had been preparing the bath.

"You may have the evening off, Bagoas. I will take my own bath. Go, enjoy yourself."

Bagoas bowed and backed away, but not before flashing a brief but jealous glance at Hephaestion. He left the room, closing the heavy door behind him, leaving the two men alone.


	4. The Dance

**This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I love the interaction between Alexander and Hephaestion, and I would like to think that, when they weren't at war, they had a little fun sometimes.  
><strong>

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T for first few chapters, M for later ones to just be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Dance<strong>

Alexander and Hephaestion stood side by side inside door, looking down to the place Bagoas had just vacated. He had a bath drawn with fragrant oils in the water, as well as in bottles around the tub. The room smelled of bergamot and oranges. Thick towels and a fresh robe of embroidered green silk had been carefully laid out, and torches were lit near the tub, lighting it with a softly flickering glow. The atmosphere was very sensual.

They were both silent, glancing at each other and smiling softly. Hephaestion did not understand why he suddenly felt shy and a bit nervous. It wasn't like they'd never been alone together before, though it had been quite a while since they had this sort of privacy. He nearly jumped when he felt Alexander's hand settle on his shoulder. He turned to meet his smiling eyes.

"Tell me, Hephaestion…what is it you wish of me? What would you like me to do for you?" He spoke softly, in an almost seductive tone that Hephaestion hadn't heard from him in longer than he cared to remember. Things had changed so much over the past few years.

"I cannot order you around like a servant, my king. It isn't right." In his mind, however, he had quite a few requests he thought he would like to make.

Alexander squeezed his shoulder lightly, as he smiled reassuringly. "You are not ordering me around, as you put it. You won the contest, which I myself created, and we agreed upon the prize. I would consider it a privilege to take care of you and do whatever you want me to do. You are my best friend, and I love you. Please, relax and tell me what you want."

It had been much too long since Hephaestion had heard Alexander tell him he loved him. While both men knew it, it was wonderful to hear. He felt his heart swell with love for his friend.

"Actually, Alexander, that bath looks wonderful. I am sweaty and covered in dust. I would love to soak off this grime and put something decent on. May I?"

Alexander smiled at him. "If that is what you wish, that is what you shall have. Come, I will help you."

He reached his hand out and threaded his fingers through Hephaestion's, leading him down to the bath area.

"Please," he said, "get in. I will take care of you."

Feeling only a little self- conscious, Hephaestion stepped out of the dusty loincloth and climbed into the tub of steaming, fragrant water. He sunk down to his neck, leaned his head back on the side of the tub and sighed. This was paradise, he thought. The warm water felt wonderful on his sore, stiff muscles. He thought to himself they were definitely too old to try wrestling again.

He startled slightly as he felt strong hands massaging his shoulders and neck. He groaned and leaned back into the touch. He felt slightly guilty, having Alexander take care of him like this. Alexander could be very giving and had a soft side that very few were ever fortunate enough to witness.

"By the gods, Alexander…I have missed this." His voice dropped to barely above whisper. "I have missed YOU."

Alexander sighed, sounding slightly sad. "I know, and I have missed you as well. More than I allow myself to show. So many things change. It is funny, though, when we are together like this it is as if nothing has changed at all."

He gently pushed Hephaestion into a more upright position. "Tilt your head back a little", he instructed. He proceeded to wash Hephaestion's hair, pouring water from a bronze cup to rinse it, and massaging his scalp and temples. Hephaestion thought that he could not possibly be happier. A pair of warm, wet hands proceeded to rub knots out of his upper back, then down his shoulders to his strong upper arms.

"Alexander….you really don't have to do all this you know."

Alexander leaned over and dropped a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I want to do this for you, so don't argue with your king! THAT is an order, General Hephaestion!"

Hephaestion smiled, leaning back again and closing his eyes. "Yes, my king."

Alexander thumped him lightly on the top of his head. "Stop saying 'my king' already!

They both laughed lightly.

"Tell me, Hephaestion, what else is it you would like me to do?"

Hephaestion's blue eyes fixed on the intense, dark eyes of his friend. "Join me?" His husky whisper sent shivers down Alexander's spine.

Alexander nodded his head slightly, feeling slightly light-headed. Never taking his eyes from Hephaestion's, he stepped out of his loincloth and climbed into the tub, leaning back against the opposite side so they faced each other. The undefeated king of the known world felt nervous, and was annoyed with himself about it. He chewed on his lower lip, a habit that only surfaced when he was nervous or trying to hide his emotions.

Hephaestion reached up and brushed a golden curl away from Alexander's face and smiled at him. Alexander realized he'd been holding his breath and let it out slowly. An observant Hephaestion chuckled softly.

Alexander frowned and swatted his arm. Hephaestion winked at him.

Alexander washed his hair and cleaned himself, while Hephaestion leaned back and just watched. The sight of Alexander never failed to stir his blood

Hephaestion gazed at him warmly. "How are you feeling, Alexander? Are you as relaxed as I am?"

Alexander just nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't catch the mischievous twinkle in his friend's eyes. Hephaestion inched his foot towards Alexander's leg, taking aim at his calf. He reached forward…

"Oooowww! What the….what was that for?" Alexander yelped. Hephaestion had pinched the calf of his leg with his toes.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention, my king" he grinned.

Alexander snorted. "Huh. Well…tub time is over! I'm getting out!"

Hephaestion watched as Alexander scrambled out of the tub, taking in his compact, muscular body and really nice butt. Playful Hephaestion was back. He laughed as Alexander dried off and pulled the green silk robe around him with an annoyed look on his face. His damp hair was curling around his face, and his golden skin glowed with the faint sheen of the scented oils they had bathed with. He looked damned cute.

Hephaestion climbed out of the tub and dried himself off. He smiled to himself, noticing the way Alexander was watching him out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be caught looking. Hephaestion smirked and made a show of it. He dried himself slowly, drawing the thick towel over his skin, lingering on his smooth chest and flat abs, bending over to dry his feet all the while giving Alexander a nice view of his firm backside. He was having a great deal of fun with this. He rubbed the towel slowly over his manhood, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Alexander. The corners of his lips curved up into a smug smile. He loved teasing Alexander.

Alexander knew exactly what he was doing. "I don't think I like you any longer" he said, and turned his back.

Hephaestion could see his shoulders shaking and knew he was trying not to laugh. He found a blue robe the color of the sky, and his eyes, and put it on. He poured two cups of wine and handed one to Alexander. They smiled at each other.

"Okay, smart ass, now what you like me to do?" Alexander asked.

Hephaestion sipped his wine. "Wanna wrestle?" he quipped.

Alexander smiled seductively. "Rules?" he asked.

Hephaestion smiled and moved to stand in front of him. He reached out and ran a finger down the middle of Alexander's chest. "I've been giving that some thought..."

* * *

><p>(more to come soon...)<p> 


	5. Surrender

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T for first few chapters, M for later ones to just be safe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Surrender<strong>

"What do you think they are doing now?" Cleitus snarled, glancing toward the balcony of Alexander's room.

"Why do you care, Cleitus?" Cassander asked.

"I don't know. It just annoys me. That suck-up has the king wrapped around his little finger…or some other part of him for all I know. It's disgusting."

Craterus frowned. "It isn't right for that whore to be telling the king what to do."

Ptolemy, ever the voice of reason, spoke up. "They had a bet; it was just a silly game. Alexander isn't doing anything he doesn't want to do, of that I am sure. Why does it matter what the two of them do?"

Cassander snorted. "Screw it. I'm going back to the harem and find some company for the rest of the evening."

Cleitus and Craterus shook their heads in agreement.

Ptolemy stared after them as they walked back into the palace. "By the gods, why can't they just leave them alone", he wondered. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p>Alexander watched Hephaestion's finger as it traced a line from his collar bone to just above his navel. His stomach muscles clenched involuntarily and he shuddered slightly. He looked up into blue eyes that shone with a fire that took his breath. He felt the familiar tingle down his spine and straight to his groin. No one else had ever stirred him so.<p>

"So…." Hephaestion breathed softly, "now what?"

"It is up to you, Hephaestion. Remember, I am at your beck and call. I will do whatever you ask of me." He glanced down briefly, then back up, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

Hephaestion traced his finger back up Alexander's chest until it rested just under his chin. He tipped Alexander's head back slightly and moved closer.

Alexander held his breath and closed his eyes. He felt warm breath on his face, and the lightest brush of lips on his, so soft he was almost not sure if it was real or he had imagined it. Then, nothing. He opened his eyes to Hephaestion's soft smile. He had stepped back slightly.

"I am hungry. Why don't you get us some food and more wine, Alexander?"

It took a moment for the words to register in Alexander's brain. "Food? You want food?" He looked at Hephaestion, a bit confused. That is certainly not the direction he thought Hephaestion was heading.

Hephaestion chuckled. "Yes, Alexander. I am hungry. As I'm sure you know, a soldier must keep his strength up. You never know when you might need a little extra energy" he winked at him.

Alexander knew Hephaestion was toying with him again, and smiled seductively. "Yes, General Hephaestion. You might need your strength this evening, as might I. Come then, I'll prepare something for you."

While Alexander gathered a tray of food and a carafe of wine, Hephaestion stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the city. It was a truly beautiful view. He leaned on the railing, sipping his cup of wine. He was so enjoying himself. Part of him, though, wanted to stop all the dancing around and just get down to business. His time with Alexander was so rare, though, that he wanted to make the most of it. Besides, the more the tension built between them, the better the end result would be. That made him smile.

He thought about how things had changed so much over the years. As youths, they had spent nearly every waking moment together, and even a good part of their non-waking ones as well. They were free with their affection towards each other and didn't mind anyone knowing it. As they grew older, discretion became more prudent, though most everyone already knew about their relationship. Many of the other companions were envious of his position and thought Alexander was playing favorites. When he was made a general, the animosity from some grew to hatred. Cassander seemed especially nasty toward him at times, and it seemed that Cleitus was constantly trying to pick a fight with him. It got old. Fortunately, he had learned to let most of this roll off his back and not get drawn into their drama. His reserved, quiet manner had a lot of the men thinking him to be arrogant. He wasn't, really, but he did consider himself above their pettiness.

He heard Alexander come up behind him, and turned to face him with a smile.

Alexander carried a tray of fruits and bread, and a full carafe of wine. He set the tray on the railing between them, then reached to fill Hephaestion's wine cup.

"Do you plan on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me, Alexander?"

Alexander laughed. "I hardly think I'd have to get you drunk to do that, my friend. And besides, you are in charge tonight, remember? You are the one who should be taking advantage of me!" (and why aren't you, he wondered?)

"In due time, my king. I wish to feed my body before I meet any other needs I might have. Since you are supposed to be serving me this evening, feed me a grape please." He opened his mouth and looked at Alexander expectantly.

Alexander sighed and rolled his eyes. Surely Hephaestion was trying to kill him. It was working. He plucked a grape from the tray and lifted to Hephaestion's lips.

Hephaestion accepted the grape into his mouth, and drew Alexander's finger in with it.

Alexander nearly fainted.

Hephaestion sucked on his finger lightly before releasing it from his lips.

Alexander groaned.

Hephaestion grinned.

Alexander growled at him. He didn't know how much more of this torture he could take! Hephaestion was driving him out of his mind, and he knew it.

"Well", said Hephaestion, "feed me more. I'd like a fig please."

Alexander proceeded to hand-feed various fruits to Hephaestion, along with chunks of fresh bread. He kept the wine poured liberally, since a tipsy Hephaestion tended to be a horny Hephaestion as well. Besides, he figured if he was a bit buzzed himself he might be able to deal with the teasing a little better. It really was killing him. He was so close to just ripping Hephaestion's clothes off with his teeth and throwing him on the bed.

Damn the man. He was enjoying this entirely too much. Paybacks would be hell.

It was very late, and the moon was high in the sky. The entire city below was bathed in moonlight and the glow of torches. Distance voices could be heard from people below, but mostly it was very quiet. A light breeze ruffled Alexander's golden curls. Hephaestion thought he looked amazing.

"Do you ever regret your choices, the decisions you have made, the consequences of those choices?" Hephaestion asked.

Alexander thought on that for a moment. "No, I don't regret the decisions. I do, however, wish the results had been better for some. Sometimes, Hephaestion, I feel like I have neglected you. I want you to know that you are still the only one I love, though I realize my attentions are often elsewhere. You are always on my mind, even if I am not with you. I miss 'us'. Whether I show it or not, I need you." His voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "I want you."

He reached out and threaded his fingers through Hephaestion's silky hair. Hephaestion leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. He felt dizzy, and he didn't know if it was from the wine or because the blood was slowly leaving his brain.

"Hephaestion…." Alexander said in the softest of voices, "please, tell me what you wish of me. I am not sure I can take much more of this, but I will do whatever you ask." Dark eyes looked deeply into brilliant blue ones, their look pleading and full of passion.

Hephaestion placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders, returning his gaze with fire in his eyes.

"What I would like, my Alexander, is to give up control to you. I am giving myself you. Take what you want, Alexander. I belong to you."

"Thank the gods" Alexander breathed, pulling Hephaestion to him roughly. "I want you so badly I can't see straight."

The dam was about to burst.


	6. Release

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: Definitely M on this one  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Release<br>**

Hephaestion abandoned control. Their lips met in a brief, but powerful kiss. They drew back, looking at each other with wide eyes.

Alexander released his hold on Hephaestion and took his hand.

"Why don't we take this inside", he whispered.

Hephaestion's heart was pounding as Alexander led him inside.

As soon as they were inside, Alexander grabbed Hephaestion by the shoulders and shoved him roughly against the wall. It was a full-blown attack to his body and senses. He staggered with the force of it. Alexander growled, a feral, predatory sound, and ripped the robe from Hephaestion's body. He pressed himself into Hephaestion so that he felt every inch of him. He grabbed the general's hands in his, then drew his arms up over his head, pinning them there and lacing their fingers together. A slow smile curved the corner of Alexander's lips and dark eyes bore into blue ones, blazing in their intensity.

Hephaestion felt dizzy and realized he was holding his breath. He let it out, shaking, his whole body beginning to tremble. He saw naked desire in Alexander's eyes, pure animal need and lust. He felt as though he was about to be devoured. And he was right.

With a deep growling sound, Alexander captured Hephaestion's mouth under his. The kiss was not gentle and soft. It was demanding and hungry, taking whatever he wanted and stripping Hephaestion's mind of all rational thought. His tongue plundered his mouth, exploring every bit of it, nipping his lower lip and tugging on it, his lips pressed so forcefully that he felt their teeth bump together.

Alexander drew back for a moment, both of them gasping for breath. He was so hard it hurt.

His eyes. Sweet Aphrodite…those eyes. Hephaestion didn't think he had ever seen a look of such pure lust on Alexander's face. It turned his knees weak and he couldn't tear his eyes from him. The fierce gaze caught him, held him, and drew him in like a helpless moth to flame. Hephaestion was so aroused from just this bit of contact that he knew he would do anything Alexander asked of him. Anything at all.

A slight, seductive smile tugged at Alexander's lips and something flashed in his eyes. His gaze lowered to Hephaestion's mouth.

Hephaestion licked his lips in a gesture of self-conscious nervousness. His eyes fluttered shut as Alexander once more took possession of his mouth, not coaxing a response, but demanding one.

Alexander grabbed both Hephaestion's wrists in one hand, still holding them over his head against the wall. His other hand trailed down, caressing the smooth muscular chest, the roughness of his fingers teasing the sensitive nipples. They hardened under his touch.

Hephaestion gasped and leaned into the caress.

Alexander slowly licked a line down the side of his neck, down his shoulder, nipping at the tender skin there and sucking hard, marking him possessively. Still holding Hephaestion's hands tightly, Alexander bent down and laved his tongue over one hard nipple, then the other.

Hephaestion moaned softly. His whole body was trembling now, and Alexander felt him struggling to free his hands.

"Uh-uh, my love, behave." His voice was velvety and incredibly arousing. He nibbled his way back up Hephaestion's neck, licking the sensitive area under his ear.

Hephaestion felt his knees start to buckle. Alexander released his hands, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, pulling him hard against him. The heat pulsed from his aroused body in waves, hot and hard, as he pressed the length of his body into that of the beautiful brunette.

Hephaestion's hands clutched at Alexander's shoulders for support as he gasped for breath, his body thrumming with tension and need. They were both as hard as steel, and he moved his hips against Alexander, the pressure both painful and exquisite.

Alexander held him still for a moment, allowing them to regain a little of their control. He kissed him more gently this time, smiling at his blue-eyed lover.

"By Zeus, Alexander,…you are killing me".

Alexander chuckled softly. He nuzzled Hephaestion's ear, sending goose bumps down his spine. "Are you ready for more, my love? I am nowhere near done with you yet,"

Hephaestion stared into eyes so dark they nearly appeared black. Mutely, he gave a slight nod. It was all he seemed capable of at the moment. It was enough.

Alexander brushed his thumb over Hephaestion's lower lip and smiled. "Good. Very good. Now, do as your king asks and turn around for me", he ordered.

Hephaestion turned slowly until he was facing the wall. He was trembling so hard and was so light-headed that he braced his hands on the wall for support. He heard the whisper of silk as Alexander let the robe fall from his body. He felt him move up closer behind him, his arms slipping around his waist and pulling him tight against him.

Alexander's hands drifted down to grip Hephaestion's hips and he moved against him with small, teasing thrusts.

Hephaestion felt Alexander's erection nestled against his ass. The feeling was indescribable. His eyes squeezed shut and he whimpered softly. Alexander continued to rub himself against him, not pressing too hard but giving just enough that he knew he was driving Hephaestion crazy. Hephaestion moaned again.

Alexander laughed softly. He kissed the back of Hephaestion's neck and whispered, his breath tickling his ear "Oh, you like that, do you?"

Hephaestion couldn't speak. He nodded quickly and pressed his ass harder against Alexander's hard length. He dropped his head and groaned at the increased contact.

Alexander slid his hands down to stroke those famous thighs, massaging the taut muscles up and down, but avoiding the place where Hephaestion wanted him to touch the most. He ran his hands down around his knees, and up the back of his legs, gently massaging the round globes of Hephaestion's perfect ass. All the while, he was licking and sucking at the tender skin on the back of his neck and shoulders, nipping here and there hard enough to leave a mark.

Hephaestion made a move to try to turn around, but Alexander stilled him with a firm grip on his hips. "No, love…I don't want you to move. I want you to stand just where you are and keep your hands on the wall. Would you do that for me?"

Hephaestion nodded mutely. Alexander smiled. "Good."

"For the love of the gods, Alexander…_please…" _Hephaestion pleaded.

"Alright, my love, I've tortured you long enough".

Alexander reached around and took Hephaestion's erection in his hand, stroking softly and running his thumb over the tip, which was already slick and wet. He marveled at the silky soft skin that slid easily on the rock hardness beneath. Like velvet covered steel, he thought. Hephaestion's legs nearly buckled, but Alexander held him around the waist with his free hand, still pressing his own erection against his ass. He slid his hand from Hephaestion's waist and down the back of his thigh, then eased his fingers teasingly back up to the crease of his ass. He released his grip on Hephaestion's erection, drawing a gasp of frustration from him.

Alexander whispered softly in his ear. "Touch yourself, Hephaestion.

Hephaestion kept one hand on the wall for support. With his other hand, he gripped himself and began stroking firmly up and down, squeezing at the tip. His head was bowed, his silky hair hiding the look of pure pleasure on his face.

Alexander dipped a finger in the crease of Hephaestion's ass, pausing to tease the tight opening. This drew a sharp intake of breath and a backward thrust of hips from Hephaestion.

"Don't move" Alexander ordered. Hephaestion did as he asked.

Alexander retrieved a bowl of oil from the bath area and quickly returned to his lover. "Let me prepare you."

He dipped his fingers in the oil, and slowly eased his finger into Hephaestion's tight opening. Hephaestion pressed back against him, encouraging him to go deeper. He eased his finger in and out a few times, then gently eased a second finger in. He crooked his fingers and hit the spot that nearly sent Hephaestion through the roof.

"Alexander, PLEASE….." he whimpered, still stroking himself firmly.

"It has been a long time, my love, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care! Just DO IT! Please…."

Alexander applied oil to his manhood and pressed himself against Hephaestion's ass. He pushed forward gently, but Hephaestion would have none of it. He shoved his hips backwards, impaling himself upon Alexander's full length. It hurt a bit, but the pain only turned him on even more. "Now….", he panted. "Hard and fast, Alexander. Don't hold back."

Alexander gripped his hips and began thrusting roughly, hard and fast like Hephaestion asked. He knew he wouldn't last too long. He felt Hephaestion bear down and squeeze him harder, and the friction was unbelievable. A few more thrusts and he knew he wasn't going to make it. It had been far too long, and they had been building the tension up to an unbearable point before they really got started.

"Hephaestion….." he said between clenched teeth, "I can't hold on any longer."

"Then I shall go with you, my Alexander. Please, touch me."

Alexander gripped Hephaestion's erection in his hand, and pumped it in time with his own thrusts.

A strangled moan escaped Hephaestion's throat as he lost it. Alexander could feel him pulsing in his hand as he came so hard it splashed the wall in front of him. Hearing his friend's soft cry put him over the edge. With a final, hard thrust he came, releasing his seed deep inside Hephaestion. Their hips continued to buck…short, quick strokes as they both tried to come back down from their high.

Hephaestion slumped forward, leaning against the wall, totally spent. Alexander wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him tightly and softly kissing the back of his neck.

"Wow", Hephaestion breathed.

"Yeah, no kidding" Alexander panted.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal, and Alexander slipped out of Hephaestion. He took his hand and led him to the bath. He lovingly took a warm wet cloth and cleaned him. Hephaestion returned the favor, leaning over and kissing him gently.

"My Alexander" he said with a smile. "No matter what, you are MY Alexander."

"Come, Hephaestion. Let us rest now." He took Hephaestion's hand and led him to the bed. Alexander lay down, drawing the fur blankets back so Hephaestion could slip in beside him. He covered them both, and draped his arm over his lover's chest, feeling his heart beat steadily. He sighed.

Hephaestion looked up immediately. He knew that sound. The act of love always made Alexander feel a bit sad and withdrawn. He had told him in the past that sex and sleep both reminded him of his own mortality and vulnerability. Hephaestion leaned over and kissed Alexander tenderly on the forehead. "Sleep, my love" he whispered. "You are safe. I will be right here. You know as long as I live, I will keep you safe."

Alexander snuggled his face into Hephaestion's neck, his breathing slowing and deepening as Hypnos claimed him. Hephaestion, true to his word, lay awake protecting his lover and king.

After a long while, Hypnos claimed him as well.

(Don't worry, I'm not done with our boys yet, so there will be more to come soon)


	7. Joy

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T on this one**

**Let's let our boys have a little fun today**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Joy<strong>

It was very early. The orange glow of the sunrise just visible. Alexander leaned on the balcony railing, taking in the beautiful city before him. He felt practically invincible. He turned and went back towards the bed. He smiled as he observed the sleeping form of his most trusted friend. Hephaestion was sprawled on his back, one arm flung over his head. His torso was bare. A fur blanket covered him from just below his navel, barely concealing his manhood. His legs were tangled in the blanket, one of them sticking out. His chest rose and fell, his breathing deep and slow, his sleep untroubled. His lips, swollen and slightly bruised from the previous night's passions, were parted slightly and curved up at the corners so it appeared he was smiling. Faint bruises and marks of passion dotted his neck and shoulders.

Alexander loved watching him like this. He looked so innocent and so beautiful. He truly did take Alexander's breath away.

He sat on the edge of the bed, reached out and stroked Hephaestion's hair lightly, careful not to wake him. Hephaestion stirred briefly then settled back down.

A twinkle in his eye, Alexander decided it was time to play. He plucked a feather from his battle helmet and crept back towards the bed. Ever so lightly, he brushed the tip of Hephaestion's nose with the feather. Hephaestion frowned and rubbed his hand over his nose. Alexander waited until he was sure he hadn't woken him, then tickled his nose with the feather again. Hephaestion gave a grunt of annoyance and swatted at the air, probably assuming it was a bug, Alexander thought. He was pleased that Hephaestion hadn't woken, and chuckled softly to himself.

The ever alert Hephaestion, however, had been awake as soon as the feather touched his nose a second time. The soft chuckle revealed that his "pest" was not an insect, but a certain golden-haired king. He kept his breathing steady and deep so that Alexander would think him to be still asleep. As Alexander leaned over him to try it a third time, Hephaestion struck.

He sat up quickly, grabbed Alexander by the shoulders and threw him down on the bed. Before the king could react, Hephaestion straddled his waist, gripping with his thighs, and pinned his shoulders to the mattress. A triumphant smile graced his face as he gazed down at very startled Alexander.

Alexander squirmed and tried to get up, but Hephaestion held him tight.

Hephaestion laughed. "Have you learned nothing, my king? Must I keep repeating this lesson? Surely you know by now that you will never defeat me." His eyes danced with humor and affection. "Does this mean that I get another prize? I would like to take back my control now. I gave it over to you last night, but since I have beaten you yet again, I reclaim my prize!"

Alexander pretended to be annoyed, but his eyes told another story. He would not be the loser here, no matter who was in charge. "I yield to you, General Hephaestion. I am once again your servant."

They held each others gaze for a moment, all of a sudden acutely aware that neither of them was clothed, and Hephaestion sat straddling his lap. Neither of them moved.

"What is it you desire, my love?" Alexander asked. Hephaestion had released his shoulders, so he reached his hand up and ran a finger along the side of his friend's face. He felt Hephaestion shudder, and felt a tingling in his groin. No matter how long they had known each other, and no matter what the circumstances, it never ceased to amaze him that the sexual tension between them never lessened, even if they had few opportunities to act on it these days.

"My Alexander," Hephaestion purred sweetly, "I would like breakfast". He flashed a brilliant smile and winked.

"By the gods, Hephaestion! What is it with you and food?" He laughed softly. "If that is what you wish, let me up and I will get us something to eat." He washed up quickly, and pulled on a robe and trousers of dark gold. With a smile at his friend, he left the room to seek out their meal, closing the heavy door behind him.

Hephaestion rose from bed, stretching his sore muscles and taking note of a few tender spots where Alexander had bitten him. He was sure there were marks, and knew he would bear the brunt of teasing and nasty remarks from some of the other generals. No matter. He would wear them proudly like a badge of honor. No other could claim this privilege.

After washing himself, he dressed in a simple white chiton and laced on a pair of sandals. He pulled his hair back and secured it with a leather strip. He gathered his crimson colored cloak around him and fastened it with a pin. He wandered out to the balcony. He loved it out here. The view was breathtaking, and the light spring breeze felt wonderful on his skin. He felt totally relaxed and at peace. He wished he had more times like this, but things change and he had accepted that. He settled himself in a chair and propped his feet up on the railing. Last night had been amazing, and he was very much looking forward to a full day in Alexander's company. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Alexander sought out Bagoas and called to him. The eunuch smiled widely, glad that his king needed his services. His face fell, however, when Alexander asked him to gather a tray of food and bring it his room. Bagoas knew Hephaestion was most likely still there. He showed no sign of his displeasure, bowing and backing away, off to the royal kitchens. His eyes stung with tears that he refused to cry.

Alexander returned to his room, finding Hephaestion on the balcony. He sat beside him and enjoyed the sun on his face for a moment. He reached for Hephaestion's hand, lacing his fingers through his.

"What would you like to do today, love? We will do whatever you wish"

Hephaestion sighed, feeling a bit nostalgic. "Could we go for a ride, near the river? Could we just sit on the banks and talk like we used to? I so miss that."

Alexander studied his friends face for a moment then gave a soft smile. "Of course we can. I miss that as well. After breakfast, we shall ride out together."

They heard a knock on the door. "Enter" Alexander commanded.

Bagoas entered the room carrying a tray of fruit, honey cakes, and some roasted fowl. A carafe of pomegranate juice and two bronze cups accompanied the food.

"Bring it out here, Bagoas. Sit it on the stool by my chair please."

Bagoas placed the tray carefully, then filled the cups with the juice. He glanced shyly at Alexander, his dark eyes revealing his affection for his king. "Is there anything else you require of me?" he asked softly.

Alexander patted him on the shoulder. "No Bagoas. Thank you. Go and enjoy your day."

Bagoas kept his face free of emotion as he bowed and backed away, but as he turned to leave his eyes narrowed in hurt and frustration. He sometimes hated Hephaestion. Well, perhaps he didn't hate him, but he was very well aware that he would never be first in Alexander's heart as long as Hephaestion lived. He doubted even death would change that. It was his place in life, and he had to accept it.

Alexander and Hephaestion sat and ate in companionable silence. Hephaestion felt great joy, and Alexander was very much at peace. It had been far too long since they had been able to enjoy a day like this together.

Alexander reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Hephaestion's ear. "Let me go and change into something more practical, then we shall go." Hephaestion simply smiled at him and nodded.

Alexander changed into a short chiton and sandals, dressing exactly like Hephaestion, except his cloak was a deep red with gold thread throughout. He returned to the balcony and extended his hand. "Come, my love. Let us go."

He held Hephaestion's hand until they left the passageway from his room, releasing it before they stepped out into the public street. No one would dare ridicule the king, but Hephaestion would be a target for many. Alexander thought it was bad enough as it was, and he didn't want to worsen it.

They reached the stables and had a groom bring their mounts out to them.

Bucephalus was truly a magnificent animal. His black coat was as sleek and shiny as onyx. His mane and tail were long, slightly wavy, and brushed beautifully. He lowered his head and blew softly through his nostrils at Alexander's approach. Alexander gently stroked the velvety skin of his nose and down the side of his neck. "Greetings my friend", he said to the great stallion. "How would you like to run today?"

The great black horse nodded his head almost as though he understood. Alexander grabbed handful of his mane and swung up onto the powerful horse's back. They would ride bareback, with only a simple bridle, as they did when they were youths.

Hephaestion's mount, a big-bodied red stallion, had been gift from Alexander. They got each other small trinkets from time to time, but this was the only big gift Alexander had publicly given to Hephaestion. The horse nickered softly as his master stroked his neck. He tossed his flaxen mane impatiently and stomped his foot, ready to go. Hephaestion mounted up. He and Alexander exchanged a look and smiled at each other.

"Shall we?" he asked Alexander.

They took off at an easy canter, feeling the warm sun and the breeze. They rode in silence until the river came into view in the distance.

"Catch me, Hephaestion!" Alexander kicked his heels into his mount's side and took off at a dead run. Hephaestion followed suit. They flew across the soft ground towards the river. Neither of them had ever felt so free since their youth in Pella, as if they had no cares in the world. They didn't want it to end. The only sounds were the rush of the wind, the blowing of their horse's breath, and the pounding of hooves.

Truly the gods smiled on them this day.


	8. Reflection

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Reflection<strong>

They reined in their horses at the river bank, laughing. The men dismounted and began to walk beside the river, leading their tired horses. They walked in silence, an occasional glance or smile being their only communication.

Hephaestion reached and took Alexander's hand. There were no prying eyes here, no one to pass judgment or ridicule. It was just the two friends, relaxed and simply enjoying each other's presence.

Alexander leaned over and bumped Hephaestion affectionately with his shoulder. Hephaestion bumped him back. They smiled at each other again. They walked until they came to a shady stand of trees overlooking the river. It looked like a good place to rest. They released the horses in the soft grass, then sat under a large tree. They stretched their legs out in front of them and leaned their backs against the great tree, sitting side-by-side, shoulders and hips touching.

Alexander looked at his friend, then reached up and pulled the leather strip from his hair. He ran his fingers through the silky strands, smoothing them.

Hephaestion tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He felt the briefest touch of lips on his, and opened his eyes to meet Alexander's smiling ones.

"What was that for, Alexander? Hmm?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you, my love? I think not. And your hair was coming undone from its tie after our little race. I love your hair. I wanted to smooth it." Alexander cocked his head, studying Hephaestion's face. "You really are beautiful, you know."

Hephaestion blushed. He had been told this by many, but it never failed to embarrass him a little. He didn't think of himself that way.

"I think of you that way as well, my Alexander. You never fail to strike me, every time I see you." He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, and then leaned back against the tree again.

"What does this make you think of?" Alexander asked, "this day?"

Hephaestion smiled. "Our days in Pella. Racing our horses, walking by the river, stealing kisses here and there. Things were so much simpler then, were they not?"

"Yes, I suppose they were. I sometimes wonder how we got from there to here. It seems so long ago, and so many things have changed. Sometimes for the better, sometimes not."

"Do you know what the hardest part is, Alexander?"

"Tell me."

Hephaestion sighed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Alexander's hand, absently stroking it. "The hardest part is having to share you with the world. I had so much of you back then. Now I share you with so many, and there are so many things that keep you away from me. I am so jealous of all this, of all the things you want that claim your time and attention." He paused, looking slightly guilty. "I suppose that sounds very selfish and childish of me. But that is the truth. That is how I feel. I miss you every day, and especially every night. I go to sleep in my room, or my tent if we are marching, and I lay there and wonder about you. I wonder if you are alright. I wonder if you are sleeping, or if something troubles you. I wonder if you think of me as much as I think of you. And…" He looked down at their clasped hands, his hair falling in a curtain that hid his face.

Alexander tilted Hephaestion's face up to look at him. There were unshed tears in the stunning blue eyes, and it nearly broke Alexander's heart. "And….what, love? Tell me."

"I wonder how that eunuch can make you feel better than I can, why you have his company so often, and mine so seldom. And I know you will be taking a wife soon. I'll have to share you even more then. I understand the need for an heir. I know I can't be with you every moment. But, by the gods, Alexander, I miss you so much most days that it's all I can think about. I love you so much, but this is killing me."

There. He had said it all. Perhaps he shouldn't have, but it was done. He tensed, awaiting Alexander's reply. The silence was deafening. He was terrified he had said too much and angered his friend.

Alexander stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

"Alexander….say something….please. I am so sorry if I have angered you."

Alexander looked up, his eyes bright with tears. A myriad of emotions flashed in those eyes. "What can I do, Hephaestion? Everyone wants something from me. I have responsibilities and expectations to meet. The people need me to set them free, the army needs me to lead them. My generals apparently need me to keep them from killing each other. My mother needs me, more than she should. She hounds me about producing an heir. I have to keep everything in balance and try to meet all these needs, in addition to keeping the respect of all those around me. I cannot afford to show weakness or seem to be anything other than in total control. Days like today, they simply are a luxury I haven't able to enjoy in a long time…as well you know."

He sighed deeply, and pulled Hephaestion into an embrace, burying his face in his neck. He eased back, and held Hephaestion's face between his hands, searching his eyes, begging for understanding.

"My dear Hephaestion. You should know that you always have been, and always shall be, the only one that I love. You are the only one I trust in this world. You are the only one who doesn't want something from me. You simply want me for who I am. I cannot say that of anyone else. Yes, Bagoas spends a lot of time with me. He is soothing and non-threatening. He takes care of me. I care for him, sure. But do I love him? No, Hephaestion. Only you. We are older now, and it is not so simple for us to be together the way we were in Pella. Don't you think I wish that we could? Do you know that I lay awake at night, wondering about you the way you wonder about me. I wonder if you are lonely, and I feel guilty because I cannot have you with me every night. I was expected to halt our relationship as we got older, but that I cannot do. I have to show great restraint, however. Think about it Hephaestion. Do you think I don't know that many of the generals hate you? Those that do not are still envious of you. Many feel that you earned your position through being my whore, as they put it. If I did what I really felt like doing, they would crucify you. I cannot allow that, and I will not put you in that position. If that means we both have to suffer, then so be it. All the great heroes suffered. This you know. Achilles and Patroclus…they suffered as well. It breaks my heart, too, my love, but I don't know what else I can do. I know I have hurt you. I know that I sometimes take you for granted, and for that I am truly sorry."

Hephaestion willed himself not to cry. Alexander had never opened his heart about this before. He saw things from Alexander's point of view, and knew that he suffered every bit as much. He should have seen that.

"I understand, my Alexander. Forgive me, but thank you for sharing your heart with me. I will be grateful for my time with you, whenever I can have it. You are the only one I care for, and that will never change."

"I will make you this promise, Hephaestion. I promise you that I will not take you for granted any longer. Thank you for making me see it that way. You are right. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I promise I will make more time for you…for us. I need it just as badly as you do. I love you. That will always be."

They embraced fiercely, clinging to each other and battling tears. Finally they pulled apart. Blue eyes met dark ones, and Hephaestion managed a smile.

"Let us not speak of this anymore today. Today is for us. Today we are not kings or generals. There are no expectations to be met. We are simply Alexander and Hephaestion. Agreed?"

Alexander smiled. "Agreed."

He leaned in and kissed Hephaestion, a slow, gentle kiss to show him how much he was loved. Hephaestion returned the kiss, pouring all the love he felt into it. After some time, they drew apart.

"Alexander, would you like to go for a swim? It is a beautiful day, and plenty warm enough. I think it would be relaxing, and I think we need that." He unlaced his sandals and pulled them off. Standing, he slipped out of his cloak and chiton and walked towards the river. He stopped at the water's edge, turned around and held out his hand. "Please, join me?"

Alexander smiled at his friend, admiring his perfect body, burnished bronze from the sun. Without speaking, he removed his sandals, then rose and removed the rest of his clothing. "Like what you see, Hephaestion?" he teased, noticing that the general was staring at him.

"Yes, and I could ask you the same." He smiled. "Face it, Alexander….we are both too gorgeous for words."

That made Alexander laugh. He loved to hear Alexander laugh. He heard it far too seldom.

Hephaestion turned and dove into the water, surfacing several feet away, shaking water from his hair. Alexander dove in after him. Hephaestion grew concerned when his friend didn't surface right away. Then he felt something grab his legs, pulling him under. Alexander was laughing when Hephaestion surfaced, sputtering.

"So that's how it is, Alexander? Once again, have you learned nothing? You will not win here either."

Hephaestion jumped up, grabbed Alexander by the shoulders, and shoved him down under the water. A serious bout of horseplay ensued, until they were both laughing so hard they couldn't get their breath.

"Truce, Hephaestion?" Alexander gasped.

"Truce!" Hephaestion agreed.

They looked at each other and broke into fit of giggles. "Gods, Hephaestion…how old are we?"

"At present, I would say about 15. It is fun to forget ourselves for a while. We need this. And I obviously need to keep reminding you that I you will never beat me and may as well stop trying." He grinned.

"Arrogant ass!" Alexander snickered.

"Come on, Alexander, let's dry off and rest a while."

They emerged from the water, two beautiful and perfect beings. Anyone who saw them would have thought the gods themselves were walking toward them. Hephaestion spread his cloak on the ground for them to lie on. He lay on his back with his arms folded under his head. Alexander lay down next to him on his side, his hand tracing lazy circles on Hephaestion's stomach.

"I love you, my Patroclus" he said softly.

"And I love you, my Achilles."

Alexander lay back and closed his eyes. Under the filtered sunlight through the trees, they drifted to sleep.

There was so much more to come.

(don't worry….our boys will get "busy" real soon!)


	9. Worship

_Well, I had intended for this to be a short story, a couple chapters with some humor, a bit of action, and a bit of smut. Once I started writing, the boys took over my brain and told me they wanted more. To borrow a term from one of Jared's songs, my story began a "re-evolution" and took on a life of its own. I promise…no more than one or two chapters after this one and I'll put the boys to bed, so to speak. *grin*_

* * *

><p><strong>This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!<strong>

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: M on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Worship<br>**

Alexander woke a short time later to warm, wet kisses trailing up his collarbone, up the side of his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin below his ear. What a pleasant way to wake up. He smiled, eyes still closed.

"Hephaestion…..I sincerely hope that is you."

Hephaestion chuckled softly. "At your service, my king."

The kisses resumed, traveling along his jawline, his chin and up the other side of his face to his ear. A tiny, soft kiss was placed on each eyelid, and on the tip of his nose.

Alexander reached up and threaded his fingers through Hephaestion's hair, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

It was an achingly tender kiss. Hephaestion sucked on his lower lip gently. He traced the outline of those perfect lips with the tip of his tongue. He softly slipped his tongue into Alexander's mouth, lightly probing and tasting.

Alexander moaned softly. He wrapped his other arm around his friend, scratching his nails lightly down his back, which elicited a groan from him as well.

When Alexander tried to deepen the kiss, Hephaestion pulled back. Huge cerulean eyes caught and held seductive dark ones. "No, my Alexander. Not yet. I want you to lie still. Let me love you. This is what I want to do."

Alexander smiled. "As you wish, General Hephaestion. I am yours. I ask only one thing."

"And what is that, my king?"

Alexander replied in a sensual whisper. "Be gentle with me."

Hephaestion grinned at him, then his expression changed. His eyes darkened and narrowed. His smile was seductive. "Do not worry. I have only the best in mind for you."

Alexander shuddered slightly. Why did he all of a sudden feel like the main course?

"Now, lie back" Hephaestion instructed. Alexander complied.

Hephaestion knelt beside his beloved king, giving silent appraisal to the man before him. He loved Alexander's golden curls. He loved to wind his fingers in them and hold on during the act of love. Alexander's eyes, dark and mysterious, were like no others. Hephaestion thought he could surely drown in them. The sensual mouth, capable of so many things. He could shout the most forceful of commands, or whisper the most tender of endearments. His kisses were fire.

Hephaestion trailed a finger down Alexander's body, admiring the well-muscled chest, flat stomach, narrow hips, and strong, tanned legs. He paused, briefly, to admire his manhood, well-endowed, and one of Hephaestion's favorite parts of him, he had to admit.

Alexander cleared his throat, causing Hephaestion to look up. "Are you going to do anything, or just ogle me all day?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, smiling.

"I worship you with my eyes, my king, and now I shall worship you with my body."

He crawled slowly up Alexander's body on his hands and knees until he was face to face with him. He bent down and captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

Alexander fisted both hands in Hephaestion's silky hair, bringing him closer. Their tongues battled, tasting and exploring. A whimper of frustration escaped him as Hephaestion ended the kiss. Alexander looked up at him, his eyes questioning.

"Patience, my Alexander. Just let me love you, Please, stand up for me."

Alexander stood on shaky legs and leaned back against the tree for support. He looked down at Hephaestion, who was still kneeling before him, looking up at him with eyes of blue fire. He saw the love and desire on Hephaestion's face and it nearly took his breath. He sometimes could not wrap his mind around the depth of his friends love for him, especially when he didn't always feel he deserved it.

No matter. Right now, all that mattered was the beautiful man in front of him.

Hephaestion ran his hands up Alexander's legs, over the taught muscles of his thighs, pausing to grip his slender hips. He stood slowly and braced his hands on the tree on either side of Alexander's shoulders. He leaned his warm, hard body against him, pressing him against the tree. Pulling Alexander to him with a crushing embrace, he captured his mouth in another kiss. He never grew tired of kissing him. He explored every inch of his mouth, his tongue tasting and teasing. He shifted his hips slightly, bringing their erections into direct contact. He groaned softly at the heat he felt pulsing from Alexander's body.

Alexander gasped at the touch. He was dizzy with desire and not capable of rational thought any longer. His body was on fire and craving every touch. Hephaestion was not often the aggressor during their lovemaking. Though he tended to be the one to initiate it, he usually let Alexander be the dominant one. King or not, sometimes he liked being the one who was dominated. He placed his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders and let him do whatever he liked.

Hephaestion nibbled and licked his way down Alexander's neck, nipping here and there. He clamped his mouth down on Alexander's shoulder, biting and sucking on the tender skin. He was going to mark Alexander so that all who saw would know that he was HIS Alexander. He traced his tongue across Alexander's neck and proceeded to mark his other shoulder, biting down hard. He chuckled softly to himself. They would both have so many marks and bruises that there would be no doubt as to what they'd been up to all day.

As he continued to kiss Alexander senseless, Hephaestion's hands explored his body. His touch was gentle, almost reverent, softly caressing him all over. Hephaestion lifted his hands to cup Alexander's face, tilting his head back slightly to trace his tongue down the front of his neck. He gently traced Alexander's collarbone and up across his shoulder. Hephaestion then took Alexander's hand in his and began kissing his way over his shoulder and down his arm.

Alexander jumped and laughed softly as Hephaestion's tongue tickled the inside of his elbow. He felt Hephaestion's lips curve into a smile as he repeated the action. Alexander swatted him gently on the arm.  
>"You know that tickles, you brat."<p>

He heard Hephaestion laugh softly, then continue his way down, licking a path down the inside his wrist, his tongue then tickling Alexander's palm. One by one, Hephaestion drew Alexander's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking suggestively.

Alexander nearly passed out. His friend was slowly but surely devouring him, and he loved it. Alexander didn't think he could get any harder than he was right now, and he impatiently shifted his hips against Hephaestion's. If the man didn't touch him soon, he thought he would surely go mad.

With agonizing slowness, Hephaestion released Alexander's hand, and then proceeded to trace a path down the middle of his chest with that talented tongue of his. He took time to lick and suck each nipple, drawing a gasp and a shudder from Alexander. His nipples were especially sensitive and they hardened instantly.

When Hephaestion started down his other arm in the same manner as before, Alexander whimpered and pressed his hips harder, desperate for some relief. Gods, he wanted Hephaestion so badly now that he ached with it. Having his fingers sucked in that suggestive manner was NOT helping things!

Alexander put his hands on either side of Hephaestion's face and looked into the slightly glazed blue eyes. "Hephaestion", he panted, "you are truly killing me. Whatever you are trying to do to me, I dare say I don't think I'm going to survive it. Before you take this any further, may I make a request?"

"What is it, my king?", Hephaestion breathed.

"My dear Hephaestion, my legs grow weak from your seduction of me. And, at the heart of the matter, this tree is digging into my ass!"

Hephaestion laughed out loud at that. "Of course, Alexander…lie down on my cloak, and I will continue."

Alexander lay back upon Hephaestion's scarlet cloak, and Hephaestion didn't think he had ever seen anything so stunning. He knelt beside his king, brushed his lips with a gentle kiss, then crawled back so that he straddled Alexander's legs. He slowly and deliberately kissed his way down the smoothly muscled legs, pausing at the back of Alexander's knee, which he knew would tickle.

Alexander thumped him lightly on the top of his head. "Hephaestion! As your king I order you to stop that!"

Hephaestion simply laughed and worked his way back up the other leg. He raised up on his hands and knees, seeing that Alexander had begun stroking himself. His poor Alexander was miserable with the desires of Eros. Hephaestion placed his hand over Alexander's, and they stroked the hard length of him together. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip, licking at the droplets that had emerged there.

Alexander threw his head back and nearly screamed. He was so aroused that just this tiny touch was almost enough to push him over the edge. He raised on his elbows so that he could see what Hephaestion was doing, his ragged breathing and pounding heart being the only sounds he could hear. He pulled his hand away and placed it gently on Hephaestion's cheek. "You don't have to do that, my love, if you do not wish to."

"No, Alexander…I want to. I love you, and every part of you. I consider it a privilege to give you pleasure. I do not see it as demeaning or beneath me as many would think. Please, let me love you."

"I truly do not deserve you, my love." Alexander sighed and ruffled Hephaestion's hair.

Hephaestion took that as consent, and lowered his head, sliding Alexander's full length into his warm, wet mouth. "Mmmm….." he hummed in his throat, and the vibrations were nearly Alexander's undoing. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head as he stroked him at the base firmly with his fist. He repeated the motion, sucking him in deep and laving him with his tongue.

"By the gods, Hephaestion…where did you learn that", he gasped.

Hephaestion chuckled and attacked in earnest. He knew he had pushed his Alexander to his limits, and it was time to complete his pleasure. He picked up the pace, pumping his fist around Alexander's painfully hard member, sucking him into his throat and tonguing the velvety head at each stroke. He felt Alexander's fingers tangle tightly in his hair as his hips bucked up to meet him at every stroke. He heard a feral, growling sound as Alexander quickly fell apart."

"Gods, Hephaestion…I cannot stop it now, I am there…." His head snapped back and he cried out, loud enough that it echoed through the trees.

Hephaestion felt Alexander twitch in his mouth, then felt the steady pulsing sensation as Alexander shot his seed into Hephaestion's waiting throat. He did not remember ever feeling Alexander come so hard and, if the animal sounds he heard from his lover were any indication, he thought he might agree. He swallowed him down, licking and sucking every drop, cleaning him. He felt Alexander pulse with small aftershocks, his hips still jerking slightly. He was pleased he had given his friend such pleasure.

When Alexander was able to breathe again, he sat up and took Hephaestion's face in his hands. His eyes shown with love so deep that he didn't even know how to express it.

Hephaestion rose to his knees, and straddled Alexander's thighs with his own. He smiled at him almost shyly, leaning up to kiss Alexander deeply.

Alexander could taste himself on Hephaestion's tongue, which he found strangely erotic. He pulled back from the kiss and searched the face of his dearest friend. "I love you so much", he said softly, "I truly do not deserve you. I cannot tell you how you make me feel." As he watched the play of emotions on Hephaestion's face, he became aware of his labored breathing and flushed skin. He realized that poor Hephaestion was painfully hard, and Alexander had done nothing to relieve him. Alexander smiled at him. "My poor Hephaestion. We will take of this."

He took Hephaestion's hand in his, and wrapped both their hands around his erection. "Let's do this together, my love" he whispered. Keeping their hands together, they stroked hard and fast. Hephaestion had held himself in check for too long, and desperately needed relief. It only took a few strokes until Hephaestion roared and splashed them both with his seed.

Hephaestion dropped his head to Alexander's shoulder. They embraced each other tightly as their breathing returned to normal. He leaned back and looked into the shining eyes of HIS Alexander. "I truly love you more than life, Alexander."

Alexander brushed his lips gently over Hephaestion's. "Perhaps we should be getting back before they send a search party after us. Let us go and wash, then we will go back and get something to eat. I am tired and hungry, and I have no doubt that you are hungry, my insatiable general." That earned a grin from Hephaestion.

They bathed in the river, dressed and mounted their horses. "Come, Hephaestion…let's go home."

They made their way back to the palace at a leisurely pace, as relaxed and happy as in the days of their youth.


	10. Beauty

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Beauty<strong>

It was early afternoon when Alexander and Hephaestion arrived back at the palace. There were a few quiet murmurs as they passed on their way to the stables. Once they had the grooms come and care for their horses, they walked calmly to the great hall. As usual, the dancers were performing, and preparations were being made for another of the seemingly endless feasts they had. No doubt to greet some diplomat or something. Alexander sighed. He would have his men brief him on it later.

They made their way past the dancers and past their couches, heading up to Alexander's room. A few of the generals had been relaxing on their cushions and watching the dances, but they looked up at the two men who strode past them. Alexander had acknowledged them with a small nod of his head. Hephaestion had no reaction whatsoever. He was his usual reserved, quiet self. The generals said not a word.

As soon as the two had disappeared into Alexander's chambers, the generals looked at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Holy shit!" Cassander muttered.

"Did you see that? Seriously?" Craterus asked.

"I think I'm fucking going to throw up" Cleitus growled, a disgusted look on his face and arms crossed over his chest. "It looks like they tried to eat each other!"

Ptolemy said nothing. He turned away so the others could not see his face, and smiled. "Good for them", he thought.

"Seriously?" Craterus asked again. "I could understand seeing it on Hephaestion, but how could the king allow himself to be treated that way? There are marks all over him!"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to look either of them in the eye right now." Cassander pondered this.

Cleitus snorted. "Well, it isn't proper. I mean, I am not hung up on all that "what is proper" shit, but THIS? This is too much! Everyone will think him a fool!"

"Everyone will wish they were one of them", thought Ptolemy. So many women, and men, drooled over those two. He would dare to say there were hundreds who have happily changed places with either of them. This, of course, he kept to himself.

A very disgusted Cleitus stomped his foot. "Well, I for one am going out for a while. I think I'll get good and drunk BEFORE the banquet. That way I just won't care."

Cassander and Craterus thought that sounded like a good idea and followed him out, leaving Ptolemy behind. He shook his head and smiled again. It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Hephaestion sat wearily on the edge of Alexander's bed, his head in his hands.<p>

"I don't think I can deal with them tonight. Did you see their faces when we walked past? They are not going to leave it alone, either."

"They will say nothing. I will make sure of that."

"And just how are you going to accomplish that, Alexander? By the gods, they already hate me."

"Remember, Hephaestion, I am the king. I will make it clear to them that I will not tolerate such behavior from them, now or in the future."

Hephaestion glanced at his reflection in the mirrored glass. He looked like shit. His hair was mussed, his chiton dusty, his crimson cloak covered with grass stains and dirt from them rolling around on it. His neck, chest, and shoulders were covered with bruises and bite marks. "Take a look at yourself, Alexander."

Alexander studied his reflection. "I see what you mean. We look as if we have been fighting wild animals. Perhaps we should tell them we were hunting."

"Alexander, we did not leave with, nor did we return with, any weapons. Do you not think that answer would be a bit suspect?"

Alexander smirked. "Okay, Hephaestion. Let's just tell them we've been having wild, raucous sex for the last twelve hours, and they should see the marks on my butt!"

Hephaestion stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. Alexander followed suit until the both of them had tears running down their faces and could barely breathe.

"Oh, fuck it. Let's just get this over with!" Hephaestion grumbled.

Alexander sent for Bagoas. The eunuch wavered between excitement and dread, not knowing whether Hephaestion was still there, or if Alexander really wanted him this time. He brought the requested fruit, honey cakes, and wine, along with his bath oils. "You called for me?" he shyly to Alexander.

"Yes, Bagoas, please bring the tray here and prepare a bath please."

The smile on Bagoas' face faded quickly as he entered Alexander's private chambers. Hephaestion sat on the bed with what Bagoas took to be a smug smile. The general, it seemed, wanted him to know who was first in the king's heart.

Without speaking, he placed the food and wine next to the bed and went to prepare the bath. He watched Alexander and Hephaestion as they sat side-by-side, talking quietly, and laughing. Though it pained him to admit it, they really were striking together. He took note of their disheveled appearance and the liberal scattering of bite marks and bruises. There was no doubt how those had come to be there, and it saddened him to know that in all of his times with Alexander, none showed that kind of passion. He provided comfort and warmth, yes. But passion and love…no. Those belonged to Hephaestion alone. That much was clear. He smiled sadly.

"My king, the bath is ready. Would you like me to bathe you?" (Please do not ask me to bathe Hephaestion, he prayed).

"No, Bagoas. That will not be necessary. If you would please choose robes and pants for the banquet tonight and leave them on the bed, that would be perfect. And please choose clothing for Hephaestion as well. I trust you will find something for him that is as beautiful as the ones you always choose for me." He smiled at him.

Bagoas blinked slowly. There it was. He truly was shown his proper place in the order of things. He would finally have to stop clinging to a false hope and accept facts as they were.

"Yes, my Lord" he said softly. "I will find the most beautiful robes that I can for you both." He backed slowly out of the room.

As he turned to leave, Hephaestion noticed that the young eunuch was fighting back tears. Though he often felt jealous of him, Hephaestion found himself feeling empathy for the boy. "Yes, I know how you feel", he thought. Every time Alexander chose the company of another, or was too wrapped up in his own world to notice him, Hephaestion felt just like that. He made a vow to be a bit nicer to the boy.

The two of them shared the bath, comfortably washing each other and taking time out for a soft caress or gentle kiss. For this time, it was just the two of them again, and nothing else mattered. So wrapped up in each other were they, that they did not even hear Bagoas when he came in with their robes. He laid them out neatly on the bed, glancing down at the two men. They were beautiful, and obviously loved each other so much that it made his heart ache. He could only hope someday someone would feel that way about him. He left quietly, and they never realized he had even been there.

Rising from the bath, Hephaestion stepped out and dried himself on a thick towel. He smiled at Alexander and offered his hand, helping him out. He took another towel and lovingly dried Alexander, ruffling his hair and smiling at him when he was finished.

"You're spoiling me, Hephaestion" Alexander chuckled softly.

"I would spoil you more, beyond words, if I were able…my Alexander. I love you more than I can ever express, and I would do anything for you, including lay down my life."

Alexander placed his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders and smiled warmly. "As I would do for you, my Hephaestion." He sighed. "Well, let's get dressed and get this over with. I am not looking forward to spending another night out there, pretending to be interested in the mindless chatter and loud, obnoxious comments. I am bored with dancers and harems. And, if I know you, the only thing you are interested in down there is the food."

Hephaestion grinned. "I am hungry…"

"Big surprise there, my love." He noticed the robes neatly laid out for them on the bed. "I didn't even hear him come in here, did you?"

"No, he is as quiet and stealthy as a cat. It is a bit unnerving. My attention was elsewhere at the time, I admit." Hephaestion smiled and winked. "Come…let us get ready."

Alexander lifted a robe of rich purple with gold embroidery and gold edges, paired with a pair of gold pants. A gold headband was set beside them. "I am assuming this one is mine. It is beautiful. Bagoas does have immaculate taste in clothing." The attention to detail was impressive. A gold cuff bracelet set with amethysts was placed next to the headband.

"I have to agree", Hephaestion nodded. The robe chosen for him was a deep emerald green trimmed in gold, gold pants and headband like Alexander's with it, along with a gold bracelet set with emeralds. "These are beautiful!"

They dressed and turned to look at each other.

"Wow"…Hephaestion breathed. "You look stunning, Alexander."

Alexander was momentarily speechless. When he found his tongue, he answered, "As do you, my beautiful Hephaestion." He moved towards his friend and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"There is an added bonus to these clothes, Alexander, if you had not noticed. The robes cover our shoulders, and most of the marks we have on us will not show. Thank the gods for that!"

"Good, perhaps we won't have to listen to so many snide remarks that they think we won't hear. Come, my love, let us go."

The two men made their way to the banquet hall, descending the steps side by side. Their silk robes billowed behind them as they walked. Most conversation in the room quieted down. The servants and dancers bowed down, as was their Persian custom. The generals and the rest of the men raised their cups in salute to their king.

Alexander smiled at them and made his way to his couch. Hephaestion, still beside him, moved with his usual elegance and grace. There were many admiring glances and comments, as the two of them together were truly stunning. There were looks of envy, and looks of lust from both the women and the men.

They settled onto their couches and toasted each other with a cup of wine. "To us, my friend" Alexander smiled warmly.

"To us" Hephaestion agreed.

A servant brought trays of food to set before them, and the hungry men dove in to roasted fowl, roast boar, fruits, fresh breads, honey cakes, and of course, plenty of good wine.

* * *

><p>"Would you look at that?" Cleitus grumbled. "Hephaestion has the nerve to walk in as an equal, dress as an equal, be served and treated as an equal! He is but the king's whore, yet people fawn over him almost as if he were king, too."<p>

"Well, at least their robes cover most of the embarrassing marks they have all over them. Can you imagine the gossip in this place if they saw them as we did earlier today? Like everyone doesn't already know they are lovers, at least it isn't being advertised quite as boldly." Cassander curled his lip in distaste.

"I still think it is not right. Who does Hephaestion think he is? Is he so arrogant that he honestly believes himself to be an equal to Alexander? And Alexander seems to be content to let him think it. I mean, what is up with the 'He, too, is Alexander' comment to the princess? Give me a break."

Craterus nodded. "I would like to kick his ass, but Alexander has basically threatened us with severe punishment if anything at all happens to Hephaestion, even if it is only crude words spoken about him. Sad that he needs his king to protect him."

Ptolemy had heard enough. "I will tell you men one thing", he spoke in a strong voice, "any of you would be so lucky as to have a relationship such as theirs. Very few can say that they have someone who is their best and most trusted friend and confidant, someone who loves them for who they are, someone who doesn't want anything from them or have some agenda, someone who would die for them. Together, they are beauty and grace defined. They are one soul in two bodies, and nothing can defeat that, no matter what the circumstances or changes in their lives. Alexander is like no other. He is strong and brave, fierce and powerful, yet he is gracious, compassionate and caring. No wonder so many love him. And Hephaestion, who you love to hate, is the most loyal, trustworthy, caring soul that I know. He is quiet and dignified, not conceited as you think of him. He would gladly die for Alexander and will fight to the death defending him. He is a strong general, great in his command, and one of the best diplomats I have seen. Only he can calm Alexander when he flies into a rage, simply by saying his name. I think that perhaps your hatred of Hephaestion is nothing but jealousy because you yourselves do not have that relationship with our king, And I know for fact that Hephaestion does not speak of the rest of you with that sort of disrespect. He speaks of no one like that. It is no wonder to me that the king chooses him over any of you. If they are lovers as well as friends, where is the harm? Hephaestion keeps Alexander grounded. He keeps him from being impulsive and irrational when he is angry. I will be as bold as to say that Alexander would be lost without him. I think one cannot function without the other. Your endless need to tear him down and destroy him is inexcusable and pointless. You should all be ashamed of your behavior. That is all I have to say on the matter." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

The other generals stared after him in stunned silence. Ptolemy had never spoken up like that. They looked at each other, shocked and feeling a small twinge of guilt. They all sat down on their cushions and sipped their wine. For once in their lives, they had nothing to say.


	11. Wishes

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Wishes<strong>

The banquet seemed to last for hours, which in actuality, it did. Most of the men were quite drunk by the time it was winding down, especially Cleitus, Craterus and Cassander who, as Cleitus had suggested, started drinking well before the banquet began. They had managed to get through the evening without starting a fight or doing something foolish. They had been laughing and joking among themselves all evening, deliberately avoiding Alexander and Hephaestion.

Ptolemy sat quietly observing the actions of the generals to his right, and the more pleasant interactions of Alexander and Hephaestion to his left. Yes, the generals had been relatively tame this night, but only because they were so wasted and wrapped up in trying to seduce the harem girls that they weren't paying much attention to Alexander or Hephaestion. He still heard the odd disparaging remark, though, and wondered if Alexander heard any of it. Occasionally, Hephaestion would glance over at them, an unreadable expression on his face. Ptolemy suspected that he heard more than he let on. Alexander may have been oblivious, but Hephaestion rarely missed anything. He smiled as he watched the two men on his left. They seemed more relaxed than usual, leaning back on their couches, shoulders touching, legs stretched out comfortably. They spoke quietly, and laughed often. Their time together had obviously done them good, considering that both had seemed a bit on edge of late. Ptolemy smiled. The bruises and bite marks that their robes did not hide told the story. No wonder they were so relaxed. He thought it a shame that they weren't free to be together like that more often.

He heard stirring to his right. The other generals were staggering to their feet, each one with a harem girl in his grasp. Laughing loudly, they stumbled out of the great hall together. Ptolemy thought they were far too drunk to be able to bed any of the girls. He smiled at the thought. It served them right.

He turned to see Alexander stand. He stretched, yawned, and with a soft smile, extended his hand to Hephaestion. The look in Hephaestion's eyes was masked quickly, but not so quickly that Ptolemy didn't catch it. Love and passion flashed in the brilliant blue eyes before his usual serene countenance was put into place. Hephaestion took Alexander's hand and got to his feet, releasing his hand upon standing. Ptolemy caught their eyes, nodded, and lifted his cup in a salute. He smiled at them, and received smiles in return. With that, the two men turned and walked out of the hall, robes flowing behind them. They were both beautiful, even more so when together. Ptolemy silently wished them much joy for their evening. And for always. They deserved it.

* * *

><p>Alexander resisted the urge to take Hephaestion's hand as they strolled casually through the corridors outside the banquet hall. Not that it really mattered to him, but he was constantly aware that Hephaestion would bear the brunt of any nastiness or gossip that may arise. They walked in companionable silence, finding themselves again in the courtyard that had been the scene of their impromptu wrestling match. They looked at each other and laughed. Alexander cocked an eyebrow at Hephaestion, his eyes glittering with mischief.<p>

"Oh, no, Alexander", Hephaestion chuckled, "do not even think about it!"

Alexander slipped his arm around Hephaestion's waist and squeezed him lightly. "Have no fear, my friend. I remember well the lesson you have taught me repeatedly. You would win, this I know. Besides, I think we might be getting too old for such things."

"Perhaps", Hephaestion said softly, "but not too old for this." At that, he pulled Alexander into a tight embrace and crushed his mouth to his. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, leaving a shocked Alexander staring at him with wide eyes.

"General Hephaestion! Is that any way to treat your king? And in public no, less?" He grinned.

"I beg forgiveness, my king. I could not help myself." Hephaestion bowed low before Alexander, his silk robe spread out around him like wings. He raised his eyes to Alexander's and winked.

"Rise, Hephaestion. Since you have bowed before me, it is the Persian custom that I must kiss you now." Noticing the smirk on Hephaestion's face, he laughed. "But you knew that already, didn't you? You are a clever one, my love."

Alexander took Hephaestion's face in his hands and kissed him slowly. It was an achingly tender kiss, tongues barely touching and lips brushing gently together. Alexander rubbed his thumb over the small scar on Hephaestion's cheek, but froze when he felt moisture there. He pulled back and looked at Hephaestion with questions in his eyes. "Speak to me, my Hephaestion…what troubles you? Have I done something?"

Hephaestion cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. "No, Alexander, you have done nothing. Forgive my foolishness. I think too much."

Alexander pulled him close and buried his face in Hephaestion's neck, softly stroking his silky hair and breathing in the scent of his skin. "Please, tell me."

Hephaestion sighed and pulled back to gaze lovingly at Alexander's face. "Okay, it is this. The last 24 hours have been perfect. I nearly forgot how it felt to have you to myself. I had almost forgotten how it was, before Bagoas, before…well, everything. I am shown now how much I truly miss it. And my heart is heavy knowing that, as of now, our bet is over and I will lose you again. I am not sure I can let you go and step back to my usual place." His khol-lined eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Alexander felt like he had been punched in the gut. It killed him to see his friend like this. He, too, was reluctant to go back to business as usual. He had promised Hephaestion that he would not take him for granted, and that he would make more time for them to be together. He wasn't sure how much that would be, but he meant what he said. He straightened, placing his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders, and smiled softly.

"General Hephaestion! You have a little time left on our bet. Tell me, what you wish of me. You may ask anything you like. I will not turn you away." He hoped Hephaestion understood what he was hinting at.

Hephaestion studied Alexander's face for a moment, noting the imploring look in those dark eyes. He got it. He smiled slowly as he realized what Alexander was offering to him.

"My king, my wish for you is this. I wish to extend our bet until the morning I wish to have you to myself again tonight. I wish to stay with you, and wake up next to you. I want to have a quiet breakfast with you before I return to my room and resume my duties. After that, I only ask that you save some time for me when you can"

"Your wish is granted, General Hephaestion! I am at your command." With that, he bowed deeply at Hephaestion's feet, and then stood smiling at his friend. And winked.

Hephaestion laughed. "Well, I wouldn't want to ignore tradition. It seems that I must kiss you now. But you already know that, you incorrigible brat!" His voice dropped to a husky whisper, "Come here."

Hephaestion pulled Alexander back into the shadows and kissed him passionately and deeply, until they could both barely breathe. They drew apart, panting, with daze expressions on their faces.

"Come with me, my love. Let us take this to a more intimate location." He breathed softly in Hephaestion's ear. "I want you", he whispered, drawing a smile and a shiver from his favorite general.

They made their way to Alexander's chambers and stepped inside. Just as Alexander was closing the door behind them, one of the grooms from the stable came running toward him.

"My king!" he shouted, "it is Bucephalus! He is injured!"

Alexander's face showed immediate alarm. "What is wrong with him?"

The groom caught his breath. "I am not sure. He is limping. I hope I am not too bold, but I thought you would want to come and look at him. He will not tolerate much handling from others, but he is as gentle as a lamb with you, my king."

Alexander placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you. You have done right. I shall be along in just a moment."

Hephaestion smiled. "Go Alexander, see to your baby. I am sure that seeing you will perk him up. I hope it is nothing serious."

"I am sorry, my friend. I will be back as soon as I can."


	12. Understanding

_Okay, I seriously need to have my head examined here. Throughout the movie, and in all the other fanfics I read, I always hope Bagoas will fall off a cliff, get trampled by horses, or meet some other untimely demise. Why, then, did I devote a large part of this chapter being nice to him? I have absolutely no idea. As I said earlier, once I started writing this story, the boys took over, and it seems this what they wanted me to do. Of course, I have to do what Alexander and Hephaestion tell me to do! So, here is this chapter, in a totally different direction than I started to go. Please don't flame me!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!<strong>

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Understanding<strong>

Hephaestion went into Alexander's chambers and sat down on the bed. He heard a sound, and found Bagoas staring at him with wide eyes. He had been preparing a bath and laying Alexander's sleep robe out for him. Now he froze in place, a look of fear, and something close to hate, on his face. Hephaestion remembered his tearful face from the previous night and felt a twinge of guilt. He knew the boy disliked him, but he had no idea he was afraid of him as well. He sighed. Perhaps he was being silly, but he again felt bad for the boy. He had not chosen his station in life, being a eunuch and always being subservient to others. Poor boy. To have no choice in your life was unimaginable. He felt something needed to be said.

As Bagoas was backing out of the room, Hephaestion stopped him. "Bagoas, wait." The boy looked terrified. "I would like a word with you. Come here please."

Bagoas reluctantly walked to where Hephaestion sat on the edge of the bed. He truly was afraid. He knew the general was unhappy about his relationship with Alexander. They had both been jealous of each other, and he had seen the hurt and sadness in the general's eyes when Alexander's attention was on him instead. He feared what Hephaestion would say, or do.

Then, the unbelievable happened. Hephaestion smiled at him. Not a sarcastic look or a disdainful sneer. A smile. Bagoas was stunned. He did not see hatred or anger in the general's eyes. He could not move. He did not know what to think.

"Hephaestion laughed softly, and patted the bed beside him. "Please, Bagoas. Sit. I would like to talk with you. I will not hurt you. Please do not worry." Poor boy, he thought. He looks like an animal caught in a trap.

Bagoas sat cautiously next to Hephaestion, but not too closely. He was still afraid. He looked down at the floor, too nervous to look the general in the face. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head shot up and he stared, wide eyed, at Hephaestion.

"Bagoas, I merely want to speak with you. Please relax." Hephaestion smiled again.

Bagoas studied his face for some sign of deceit, and found none. He thought to himself that Hephaestion was truly beautiful when he smiled which, from what he had observed, was far too seldom. He let out the breath he had been holding. "Yes, Lord Hephaestion. What is it you wish to say to me?"

Hephaestion sighed and looked down briefly. "I am not sure where to begin. Forgive me if I ramble. I have some things I feel that I need to say to you." Hephaestion looked up and into those dark, mysterious eyes. "Bagoas, it is no secret that you have been envious of me, and I of you. It is also no secret that you dislike me, and I understand why. I have felt animosity towards you as well. We have been jealous of one another, and constantly competing for Alexander's attention. Would you agree with what I have said so far?"

Bagoas nodded, not daring to speak. Hephaestion sighed again, and Bagoas sensed some reluctance in him, as if he was unsure of his words. This was not a quality he had ever seen in the general. He sat quietly, letting him speak.

"Yesterday, when Alexander sent you to get robes for us, I saw your face when you left. I saw the tears in your eyes. You were hurt, that much was clear. I would guess that you felt put aside, abandoned, unappreciated, and unloved. Am I correct?"

Bagoas could not look away from the intense blue eyes that held his. He could see why Alexander was mesmerized by them. He nodded again.

Hephaestion continued. "I felt bad when I saw that. At first I took pleasure in it and rejoiced in my victory, but then I saw your face. I felt guilt. I took no pleasure in your tears. I want you to know that."

Bagoas was stunned.

"I will be honest, Bagoas, I have resented the time that Alexander spends with you. I will not lie, I have wished ill upon you often. Yesterday, however, something dawned on me. It is this. We are much alike. Yes, it is true. I wish I could be with Alexander all the time, as I have this past day. It has been heaven. I realize, though, that this cannot be. For many reasons. It saddens me, but restraint and discretion rule my relationship with Alexander. Not so much for my own sake, for I do not care what the others think of me, but for Alexander's sake. I accept that I have to deny myself from what I really want to protect him and his honor. I will not allow him to be looked at as a fool, or as weak. It is bad enough that some say I am able to rule him. I have privilege with Alexander, it is true. But no one rules Alexander. Not even me." He paused and took a deep breath.

Bagoas sat stone still, his heart unable to believe what his ears were hearing.

"I suspect, Bagoas, that you and I have much in common. We both love Alexander. Yes, I know that you love him." Hephaestion smiled. "How can one not love him?" This drew a small, shy smile from the eunuch. He continued. "I have been his best friend and confidant since we were boys. I love him deeply, and he loves me just as much. You know this. I also know that he loves you as well. This bothered me a great deal, until yesterday. I have been thinking about things, and I feel I have been wrong. Circumstances do not allow me to be with Alexander like when we were youths. I have his love, but the times we are able to express that love are rare these days. I miss it more than I can say, but I accept it. I support him in every other way, and I am by his side at all times in any other way he needs me. We steal some time together, yes, but rarely. Alexander is one who needs the proof of love. He needs it, whether he will admit it or not. He needs to be loved and comforted, though I am sure he would deny this. I think you know it to be true, do you not?"

Bagoas nodded. "Yes, Lord Hephaestion. I would agree with all you have said."

Hephaestion laid a hand on Bagoas' knee in a friendly, reassuring way. "It comes down to this. I cannot give Alexander the love and comfort he desires every day, though I wish I could. That, my dear Bagoas, is where you come in. I understand, and accept, that you are able to give him what I cannot. You care for him, comfort him, and offer him your love. You are there to give him whatever he needs of you at any time he needs it. Of that I am envious. I would die for Alexander, and I suspect you would as well. I have been wrong to look at you as a rival. You simply give him what he needs when I am not able. He depends on you for those things, just as he depends on me for other matters. I think we are both needed and loved, only in different ways. Does any of this make sense to you, Bagoas? Please, do not be afraid to speak."

Bagoas studied Hephaestion's face for a moment, then dared a shy smile. "I understand, Lord Hephaestion. You give Alexander passion, strength, friendship, and love. Of course, love. It is clear to me that you love him more than you love your own life." Hephaestion nodded. "You are his voice of reason. You offer him stability and rationality, and you are the only one who can speak truth to him when it is something he does not want to hear." Bagoas paused, but seeing only acceptance on the general's face, he continued. "I cannot give Alexander the things that you can, and I accept that he will always love you first in his heart. I cannot replace you there, and I will no longer try. I offer him love, comfort, and a warm presence. I offer him a non-threatening escape, and I demand nothing from him. I take only what he is willing to give, and I am grateful." He hesitated, unsure of himself. "Do I understand correctly, Lord Hephaestion?"

Hephaestion fixed him with a genuine smile. He reached and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the ear of a very startled Bagoas. "Yes, Bagoas. You understand perfectly. You are more than I expected you to be. I can see why Alexander cares for you. You are, I think, good for him. I will not tell you that I will never feel jealous of you, and I cannot even say that I will never feel angry. But it will pass. Do not let it worry you. Just as I am sure you will not be pleased when I have Alexander's attention. It seems we both have a place in his life, and that he needs us both. I think I can accept that. Can you?"

Bagoas suddenly saw the Hephaestion that only Alexander was allowed to see. Not stoic, cold or arrogant. He was caring, compassionate, loving, and wise. He had no doubt as to why Alexander loved him so. He never thought he could say it, but he grew to love Hephaestion in that instant. On impulse, he threw his arms around Hephaestion's neck. He felt Hephaestion tense up, then laugh softly. He released him quickly, horrified at what he had done.

Hephaestion was still laughing. "Thank you, Bagoas. That was most unexpected! So, do we have an understanding then? Can we agree to give Alexander what he needs, and do everything in our power to make him happy?"

"Yes, Lord Hephaestion. I believe we can do that. And thank you…I was truly afraid of you before. Now I see that I was wrong."

"As was I, Bagoas."

Alexander stepped into the room just in time to see Hephaestion and Bagoas smiling warmly at each other. He was completely caught off guard at this. He cleared his throat to alert them to his presence.

Both men turned their smiles to Alexander. "Joy to you, my king!" Hephaestion said cheerfully. "Joy to you, my Lord" Bagoas echoed. They both giggled at the confused look on Alexander's face.

"Would someone mind letting me in on the joke please?" he asked.

Hephaestion and Bagoas exchanged a brief look. Hephaestion spoke up. "Let's just say that we have a mutual interest and have reached an understanding." Bagoas nodded in agreement.

Alexander shook his head. "I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I'll leave you two to your little conspiracy. Bagoas, thank you for getting my bath ready. You may have the evening off. Please, go and enjoy yourself. You have earned it." He gave Bagoas a quick hug and a brief kiss before sending him off.

For once, when Bagoas left Alexander and Hephaestion alone, he left the room smiling.

Alexander turned to Hephaestion. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"I will tell you later, my love. How is Bucephalus?"

"He is fine. He has bruised his heel on a stone. I will rest him for a few days, and that should take care of it." He reached for Hephaestion and pulled him into his arms. "Tell me, my mysterious general, what were we doing before I was called away?" He placed a kiss below Hephaestion's ear, earning a shiver from him.

"I believe I was about to kiss you senseless, my king" Hephaestion breathed, and he proceeded to do just that.


	13. Control

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: M on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Control<strong>

Hephaestion attacked Alexander's mouth with a vengeance. He took control, taking what he wanted and demanding a response. He was not gentle. Hephaestion simply devoured his mouth.

Alexander's head was spinning by the time they came up for air. Panting, he gazed into intense blue eyes, and saw love and desire there. He felt overwhelmed by it. "Gods, Hephaestion…how can I want you so much?"

Hephaestion simply smiled. "Because I'm so irresistible?"

Alexander laughed aloud at that. "Yes, my love, and you are most humble as well."

"Come. Let's get a bath, Alexander." Hephaestion took Alexander's hand and led him to the bathtub. "Be still", he said softly.

Hephaestion slowly untied Alexander's robe and slid it from his shoulders. He tilted his head back, kissing and nibbling his way up his neck while running his hands over his chest and shoulders. He slid down Alexander's body until he was kneeling in front of him. Holding his gaze steadily, he eased the silk pants down over his hips.

Alexander braced himself on Hephaestion's shoulders as he stepped out of them. He was as hard as a rock, and trembling with desire. Watching the emotions play across Hephaestion's face, he was humbled, as always, of the love he saw there.

Hephaestion laid his face against Alexander's strong thighs, nuzzling the underside of his hard length and breathing in the warm, musky scent that was Alexander. His skin always smelled of sun, and sex…at least Hephaestion thought so. He heard Alexander gasp and shudder. Hephaestion stood, taking him in his arms again, kissing him deeply.

Alexander was dizzy when Hephaestion finally ended the kiss. "I love you, my Hephaestion" he said softly.

"And I you, my Alexander" Hephaestion kissed him gently, running his fingers through the golden curls he loved so much.

Alexander gripped the front of Hephaestion's robe and tugged gently. "May I?" he asked.

"Please", Hephaestion said softly.

Alexander loosened Hephaestion's robe and eased it down over his shoulders, stopping to kiss each one as it was bared to him. The flowing silk pooled around his feet. Alexander mirrored the action that Hephaestion had done, kneeling down and gently easing his trousers down and helping him step out of them. He stood and pulled Hephaestion into his arms, holding him tightly. The feeling of their naked, aroused bodies pressed together was almost overwhelming.

They drew apart and silently got into the bath. They touched each other gently, almost reverently, stroking and caressing each other with unbearably light touches. They washed each other, sharing slow, tender kisses as they did so. No words were spoken, and none were needed. When they had finished, they stepped out of the bath and dried each other off.

Hephaestion embraced Alexander, stroking his hair as he softly explored his mouth. He pulled away and sighed.

"Alexander..I want you so much. I need you so much. May I ask something of you?"

"Of course, my love. I am still at your command. What is it you want of me?"

Hephaestion took both of Alexander's hands in his and looked into his eyes, dark with passion. "I want to make love to you, Alexander. I know it is not what we usually do, but I really want this. Will you let me?"

"My dear Hephaestion", Alexander smiled at him, "I am yours tonight to do with as you see fit. I would very much like you to do that. It has been a long time. Sometimes even a king would like to give up control. And you know, I _am_ ruled by your thighs…" he grinned.

"Yes, it is true" Hephaestion laughed. "No, seriously, Alexander, I want to be inside you. Will you have me?"

"Gods, Hephaestion…shut up and make love to me already!"

Hephaestion took Alexander by the hand and led him to the bed. He raised the hand he held to his lips and kissed his fingers lovingly. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Alexander down to sit beside him.  
>"Do you have any idea what you do to me, my Alexander? Do you have any idea how you make me feel?"<p>

Alexander smiled. "I think I do. It is the way you feel when you love someone completely. When you are with that person, you feel like you cannot breathe, and your heart pounds so loudly that it is all you hear. You feel your blood rushing through body. You are dizzy, you cannot think straight, and you tremble with desire. When you are apart, you feel like half of your soul is missing. Your heart aches, and you feeling a longing that can only be met by that person's return. You want to drown in their eyes, get lost in their kiss, and merge your body with theirs. You want to be one with them, in every sense. You want them so badly, you feel that if you don't quench the fire in your blood, it will consume you." Alexander's eyes glittered in the torchlight. He lay back on the bed, on a thick blanket of white fur. "Does that sound about right, my love?"

Hephaestion's words caught in his throat. He simply did not think he had ever seen anything more beautiful and desirable in his life. He told him so. "By Zeus, Alexander" he breathed, "You have no idea how beautiful you are. I am in awe of you, in every way." He crawled onto the bed next to Alexander and lay on his side, facing him. His hand traced small circles on the king's chest. "My Alexander….I do not think I have ever wanted anything so badly in all my life."

Alexander slid his hand up into Hephaestion's hair and pulled him close. "Then take what is yours, my love."

Their lovemaking was not like the previous night. That had been hard and fast, fueled by pent up lust. This was different. This was a true act of love, born of the heart.

Alexander embraced Hephaestion, and then flipped them over so he was lying on top of his beloved general, groaning at the intimate contact of their bodies.

Hephaestion growled softly and captured Alexander's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He could not keep his hands off him. He began mapping every inch of the smooth, bronzed skin. He ran his hands over the contours of Alexander's strong back, feeling every muscle. He explored the bumps of his spine, his perfectly rounded ass, back up his sides, over the curve of his shoulder blades, before sliding his hands into soft, golden curls as he continued to devour his mouth. Holding Alexander to him tightly, he rolled them over so that he straddled his hips. He looked down at Alexander, again in awe of his beauty. He took in the sun-bronzed skin, a dusting of pale hair in all the right places, his beautiful, thick erection arching towards his belly, and strong, battle-hardened muscles straining just beneath his skin. Hephaestion felt dizzy. His breathing was ragged and he ached with his desire. He was determined to take this slow and make it perfect. He leaned down and began kissing and licking his way down the tender neck, nipping the place where neck and shoulder meet, smiling when he saw the marks there from the previous day.

He kissed his way down Alexander's chest, tasting the smooth skin before capturing one of the hard nipples between his teeth. His skin tasted wonderful; salty, sweet, with the warm scent that was uniquely Alexander's.

He licked and nibbled first one hardened bud, then the other.

"Hephaestion…."Alexander breathed. It came out as a soft, gurgled cry of pleasure.

Hephaestion scooted down and stroked the skin of Alexander's powerful legs. He leaned over and lightly kissed his belly, tickling his belly button with his tongue. He felt Alexander's stomach muscles tighten up as he laughed softly. "Ticklish, my king?" He asked with a grin.

Alexander swatted him on the arm. "Shut up and keep going" he said with smile in his voice.

Hephaestion kissed his way down to Alexander's hipbone, and down to his knee before starting his way back up. He reached his groin, and ran his tongue along his length before he wrapped a hand around the hot, silky hardness and pulling gently, watched as the foreskin covered the head and then retreated. "So beautiful" he breathed. Hephaestion looked towards his face, and brilliant blue eyes met seductive dark ones. "Alexander, are you sure?" he asked.

Alexander gripped Hephaestion's shoulders, his whole body on fire. He raised his knees and spread his legs apart, giving an open invitation.

That was all Hephaestion needed. He pushed Alexander's knees up towards his chest, running his tongue down the underside of his shaft before gently sucking first one, then both of Alexander's balls into his mouth. Alexander was making soft, whimpering noises as he squirmed and pushed his pelvis up to meet Hephaestion's mouth. Hephaestion continued down, tracing his tongue down the cleft of Alexander's ass, drawing a strangled cry from his lover's lips as he circled the puckered entrance.

Alexander's entire body was trembling. "Gods, Hephaestion…"he moaned, "get on with already, will you? Please…"

Hephaestion's tongue probed the opening, felt the muscles relax, and he went for it. With each lick and probe, Alexander made the most wonderful noises that made Hephaestion's heart soar. Reaching to the small bedside table, he found a small bottle of oil and coated his fingers. Alexander cried out as slick fingers teased his skin, pressing until a fingertip eased inside.

Alexander pushed into it, wanting more. "Feels…so…good.." he panted.

A bit more finger slipped inside as Hephaestion made small circles, feeling the muscles clench around him. Slowly, he added a second finger, curling it slightly and finding the hard bundle of nerves. Alexander practically roared. Hephaestion chuckled softly. "Is this what you want, my king?"

Alexander looked at Hephaestion, wild-eyed and desperate. "For the love of the gods, Hephaestion…I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't take me now!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Hephaestion's expression softened. "Yes, my love. I have wanted to make love to you like this for so long." With agonizing slowness, he pushed into him, joining them together at last. His head bowed, face curtained by long dark hair, his eyes closed. "Gods, Alexander. You feel incredible. I love you so much."

Alexander pushed against him, pulling him in deeper. The initial burning pain quickly gave way to pure pleasure, and the indescribable feeling of being filled by his lover.

Hephaestion started to move, slowly and carefully at first, and then with increasing confidence. He experimented with different tempos and angles until Alexander thought the top of his head was going to explode. Every movement, every touch pushed him closer to the edge. Then Hephaestion bent forward and took one of his nipples between his teeth and sucked hard, sending him over, and Alexander came in ribbons on his stomach.

"Hephaestion!" Every muscle in his body clenched. He shook with the force of his orgasm.

Hephaestion felt the muscles around him spasm, and he lost what little control he had. A couple hard thrusts and he was there. His body arched, head thrown back, he filled Alexander with his own liquid heat.

Alexander loved to watch his face when he came. It was a combination of pain and pleasure, an exquisite torture of almost unbearable sensuality.

Hephaestion collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, and Alexander held him close as he gasped for air. He buried his face in Alexander's neck as his body slowly calmed. He leaned down and kissed him softly. When he caught Alexander's eyes, there were tears there. "What is it, my love?" he whispered.

Alexander smiled. "I just love you so much, Hephaestion. I forgot how much I missed that. I love feeling you inside me like that. I only wish we could be together like this every day. The fact that we cannot saddens me."

Hephaestion recognized the signs of Alexander's after-love sadness, and was determined to stop it. He slipped out of Alexander and rolled to his side, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him gently. "Then I suppose we will just have to be stealthy, my king. You are unrivaled when it comes to making battle plans. I would say your next plan will be finding ways for us to sneak off together, or figuring out a way to hide me in your room until everyone is asleep. I have faith in you, Alexander. If anyone can pull it off, it will be you."

Alexander smiled. He loved a challenge. "Yes, I think that is a good idea. I will devise a plan, and we will be together much more often than we have been." He paused, glancing at Hephaestion almost shyly. "Thank you, my love. I know what you just did, and it helped. My mood is better already. You know, I hope, that I am nothing without you. I would never survive all of this if you weren't by my side."

Hephaestion blinked back tears of his own. "I love you also, my king. Without you I would not care if I lived."

He got up from the bed, retrieving a warm, wet cloth from the bath. He gently cleaned them both before climbing back into bed and pulling the thick fur over them. "Tomorrow, this ends" he said quietly.

Alexander turned on his side, facing Hephaestion, and laid a hand on his cheek. "Sleep, my love. Worry about nothing. We will deal with tomorrow when it comes."

Hypnos claimed the exhausted men quickly and allowed them to sleep deeply all night.


	14. Separation

_Once again, I need to have my head examined. I'm being nice to Bagoas again. I never thought it would happen! I think I have one chapter after this one and then it will be done. It ended up being much longer than it started out to be._

_Feedback, please, on all chapters! Let me know what you think!_

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: T on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Separation<br>**

The next day was a blur of activity. Alexander and Hephaestion woke early. They made love again, slowly and sweetly. Bagoas brought them a breakfast tray and gave both men a hug and kiss before leaving. Alexander stared at Hephaestion, astounded. He still didn't know exactly what had happened between those two. He made a point to ask Hephaestion about it later.

He caught up with Hephaestion later in the day. He entered Hephaestion's room to find him preparing for travel. He crept up behind the general, intending to grab him from behind. He should have known better, for Hephaestion was ever alert and sensed his presence as soon as he entered the room.

He turned quickly, catching Alexander in mid step. "Is there something you require, my king?" he smirked.

"Damn you, Hephaestion! I can never get the better of you." Alexander shook his head, smiling.

"You should know that by now, Alexander. Not here, not in the arena. Not once have you defeated me. Need I demonstrate again?"

"I think not, Hephaestion." Changing the subject, Alexander grew serious. "I regret having to send you out again, Hephaestion. You know we are to march soon, and there is much to be done. You know what we have to do, and I want our army to be at its best."

Hephaestion smiled as he watched the king, who was truly in his element now. Planning battles. Strategy. In this area, Alexander would truly shine. In this area, it was Alexander who had never been defeated.

"I will ride out today with my men. I need to inventory our supplies and see to our weaponry. I need to meet with the army to see what they are lacking and what areas we need to strengthen. I will see to it that we are well stocked and ready for battle when you want to ride out. It should not take me more than a week or two to have everything prepared."

Alexander placed his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders and smiled into his stunning blue eyes. "I have complete faith in you, my friend. I never doubt you, and I know everything will be perfect when you are finished." He sighed softly. "On a personal note, I will miss you terribly. This time we have spent together has been wonderful, and I have loved every minute of it. As much as I look forward to being on the march again, I will miss being with you just as much, if not more." He leaned in and kissed Hephaestion deeply, reluctantly pulling away after a moment. "I must go. I will leave you to your preparations. See me as soon as you return."

He turned on his heel and walked away quickly. He hadn't wanted Hephaestion to see the tears that stung his eyes.

"Yes, my king. It shall be done." Hephaestion smiled. He had seen them.

* * *

><p>The generals were gathered for their meal and, as usual, taking more than their share of wine.<p>

"Is it me", Craterus said, "or does Alexander seem unusually quiet lately?"

"Yes," Cassander nodded. "And he has been as short tempered as an angry nest of bees."

Cleitus snorted. "Yeah. And I know why!"

The others looked at him curiously.

"Oh come on!" he said. "Isn't it obvious? Hephaestion has been gone nearly a week and a half. I guess playing with his eunuch just isn't the same as bedding his whore."

Cassander laughed at that. "Be careful, Cleitus! Do not let Alexander hear you say that. Remember what he warned us. I for one do not want to incur Alexander's wrath. He has quite the temper if he feels betrayed."

Craterus agreed. "No, an angry Alexander is not one I wish to deal with."

Cleitus grumbled "Well, I for one am willing to bet that once Hephaestion returns, we will not see either of them for days. Do you remember how they looked the last time they bedded down for a couple days? They were embarrassing! I had never seen so many bruises and bite marks on anyone in my life. It was disgusting!"

Ptolemy shook his head. "They will never grow up" he thought. He stood to leave, and spoke up "Once again, I have heard enough. You will never learn, will you? You are the ones who should be embarrassed. And betrayal is a good word for what you are doing, since Alexander specifically asked you not to speak of anyone, Hephaestion in particular, like that. I take my leave of you!"

The others watched as he left the room.

"What is his problem?" Cassander sneered.

Cleitus shook his head. "Who knows these things? I think I will go to bed. I am tired of talking about Hephaestion this and Hephaestion that. Enough already!"

The others agreed. They went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Bagoas was smiling as he prepared Alexander's bath. He had been in a good mood for over a week. He had to admit that part of it was that he had Alexander to himself now, since Hephaestion was away. It was more than that, though. He knew that even after Hephaestion returned, he had nothing to fear. Since their little chat, he understood how all their relationships intertwined, and how they all fit together in making Alexander happy. He even had to admit he had grown to care for Hephaestion. He thought the general seemed to look at him fondly as well. He never would have believed it.<p>

Alexander came in after a long day of planning battle strategy with his ever-quarrelsome generals. He knew they were the best at what they did, but sometimes he truly wanted to kill them all. At times, it felt like he was supervising a group of children. His head hurt, his eyes burned, he was tired, hungry and irritable.

Bagoas noted the scowl on his face as he entered his quarters. "My Lord", he said softly, "I have your bath prepared, along with some food and wine. Come and let me take care of you. You look tired."

Alexander sighed deeply. "I am exhausted, Bagoas. A bath would be wonderful."

Bagoas helped him undress. Once he was settled in the bath, Bagoas bathed him gently, softly stroking his hair and his neck, which always relaxed him. Alexander was nearly asleep and the bath water was cooling. Bagoas touched his shoulder lightly. "My lord, let me dress you and get you some food."

Alexander climbed out of the bath, allowing Bagoas to dry him and help him into a silky green robe. He was too tired to think. He sat down on the bed and ate some roasted boar and fruit, along with a couple cups of wine. Between the warm bath, the full belly, and the wine, he was barely awake.

"Lie down, my lord. You need rest." Bagoas drew back the blanket. Once Alexander climbed in, he covered him with the thick fur. Leaning down, he kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. Alexander appeared to have fallen asleep as he hit the pillow, but as Bagoas stood to leave, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Stay, Bagoas. I would like you to sleep with me. I do not want sex. I merely want the comfort of your presence."

Bagoas was happy. He loved when his king wanted his company. He could see how drained his king was, but he saw sadness in his eyes as well.

"You miss Hephaestion, don't you", he stated. It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, Bagoas. I do. I miss his company, and I miss his diplomatic skills with my men. I am truly ready to kill the lot of them. Hephaestion calms me, and he seems to calm them as well at times. They wear me out."

Bagoas smiled, and snuggled against Alexander under the blanket. "Sleep my lord. Hephaestion will be back soon. For now, rest your mind and sleep."

He was asleep in seconds. Bagoas lay awake, holding his king and smiling softly. He was happy, but he missed Hephaestion, too.

* * *

><p>He was exhausted. His neck hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt. Hell, everything hurt. He was hot, dirty, and his butt was numb from sitting on his horse for so long. He supposed he could have stopped more often on his return trip, but all he could think of was getting home. A bath, some real food, clean clothes, his bed and, of course, his beloved Alexander.<p>

His poor horse was tired, too. He was lathered with sweat, his ears laid back instead of perked forward as usual. Hephaestion dismounted at the stables. A groom came to lead him away. "Take good care of him. He needs good food and rest. And please brush out his coat and check his feet." Patting the big red stallion on the neck, he spoke softly to him. "You have done well my friend. Rest now."

A very weary Hephaestion trudged to his rooms. It was an effort to pick up his feet at this point. He had missed Alexander so badly and had hoped to go to him first thing, but he was just too tired to do that. All he wanted was to lie down. He entered the peaceful, beautiful surroundings of his large room and flopped down on a chair. That was it. He smelled, but he was too tired even to take a bath. He rested his elbows on his knees; his head in his hands and his eyes closed, and dozed off like that.

He woke with a start, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in alarm, not remembering where he was at first. His vision cleared, and he found himself staring into the exotic, dark eyes of a smiling Bagoas. "Bagoas, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry, lord Hephaestion, I did not mean to startle you. I saw you at the stable, and I thought you might like some help. You looked so tired, and you need to be cared for."

Hephaestion fixed him with a soft smile. "I have attendants, Bagoas, though they do not know I have returned yet. You do not have to do this. Alexander will probably be looking for you."

"No, my lord. Alexander is meeting with some of his men and will not be back for a little while. I would consider it an honor to wait on you. And I do not think Alexander will mind, since it is for you." He rubbed Hephaestion's shoulders gently.

Hephaestion moaned and leaned his head back. "Gods, Bagoas, that feels wonderful. I will accept your offer. I am too tired to do anything myself just now. And Bagoas, please just call me Hephaestion. No more "my lord" stuff, okay?"

Bagoas smiled. "Yes, my lord….I mean, yes Hephaestion. Now please come. I have already drawn a bath for you before you got here and I have clothes and food set out for you as well. Come."

Hephaestion took the hand that Bagoas offered him and allowed himself to be led to the bath. The scent of bergamot and oranges filled his nostrils from the scented oils in the bath. He gently stroked his hand over Bagoas' soft black hair. "I can see why Alexander cares for you so much. You are too good to me."

He allowed Bagoas to undress him and help him into the bath. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. The warm water soothed his sore muscles, and Bagoas washed him and scrubbed his back and shoulders with pumice dust to soften and smooth his skin. After his bath, he was dried and helped into a silk sleep robe. Bagoas brought him a tray with roast fowl, fresh bread, honey cakes, and wine.

His belly full, Hephaestion could no longer keep his head up. "I have to sleep, Bagoas. Could you please wake me in a couple hours? I need to meet with Alexander."

Bagoas helped him into bed and covered him with a soft blanket. He shocked Hephaestion by leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. "Rest well, general Hephaestion. I will wake you after a while. I already have clothes laid out for you. Alexander will be most happy to see you."

As Bagoas backed out of the room, Hephaestion was already asleep.


	15. Challenge Redux

Okay,_ I think I am finally done with this one. This is my first multi-chapter story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I welcome feedback, please!  
><em>

**This is based on the movie Alexander, or more accurately, scenes I wish they had shown! I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: A Bored Alexander is a dangerous thing. Trouble ensues. **

**Ratings: M on this one**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Challenge Redux<br>**

Alexander was irritable. He had been meeting with his generals again going over battle plans and, as usual, they were quarrelsome and childish. If they had not been so good at what they did, he swore he would have had them all sent to the stables to muck out stalls.

"Alexander, be reasonable!" Cleitus pleaded. "This strategy you have laid out here will surely not work!"

A couple of the others nodded in agreement. Still more thought it was a great plan, and shook their heads at the rebellious general.

Alexander fixed the generals with a withering stare, effectively silencing them. "Not only will my plan work, but it will work brilliantly." He sighed in frustration. "Let me explain it to you for the final time. And I won't hear arguments after that."

Exasperated, he started from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Hephaestion had been dreaming of Pella. He dreamed of his home there, of meeting Alexander, of studying with Aristotle. He dreamed of how Alexander looked as a youth, and of the first time they kissed. It was a most pleasant dream.<p>

Bagoas hated to wake the sleeping general. He looked so peaceful, and he had a slight smile on his face. Surely, his dreams must be good ones. He gently touched his shoulder. "Lord Hephaestion, please wake up. Alexander knows of your arrival, and he will be expecting you."

Hephaestion stretched and yawned. It had only been a couple of hours, but he felt so much better. "Thank you Bagoas, I need to go and see him." He smiled at the young eunuch. "And what did I tell you about calling me lord?"

Bagoas smiled shyly. "Yes…Hephaestion. I have your clothes ready. Come and I will help you dress."

Hephaestion stood, slipping the sleep robe off his shoulders. Bagoas thought he really was perfectly built. He held out a robe for Hephaestion to slip into, and then helped him step into the matching trousers. Both were of a beautiful sky blue silk. The color of his eyes, Bagoas thought. "Sit down please, and I will finish dressing you."

He brushed Hephaestion's long hair until it was shiny and smooth, then placed a silver headband on his head. He applied a tiny bit of kohl under his eyes, which made their blue color that much more vivid. Finally, he placed wide silver bracelets set with lapis on Hephaestion's arms. He stood back to admire his work. The man was truly breathtaking. "Alexander will be pleased," he said softly.

Hephaestion hugged Bagoas quickly. "I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done. I must go and see Alexander now. You really are a treasure, Bagoas."

Bagoas smiled widely. You would have thought he had been handed the moon.

* * *

><p>Alexander had just finished going over his battle plans…again, and was preparing to deal with his unruly bunch of generals…again. A movement in the doorway caught his eye, and he looked up. What he saw took his breath, literally. He stared, unable to speak for a few moments. In fact, he thought sure he had swallowed his tongue. The others turned to see what had captured his attention, and saw Hephaestion step gracefully into the room, his blue robe flowing behind him.<p>

Cleitus rolled his eyes. Craterus and Cassander exchanged looks. Ptolemy thought Hephaestion was stunning. No wonder Alexander was speechless.

Hephaestion flashed a brilliant smile. "Joy to you, my king!" He nodded to the others. "And you as well."

Alexander recovered quickly. "Joy to you, general Hephaestion. I will assume your trip was a success?"

"Yes, Alexander. I will give you my report now if you wish to hear it."

Alexander motioned for everyone to sit. "Please, let us hear the report. I need to know the status of our army and our readiness to march."

Hephaestion remained standing, giving all the details of his trip, how the troops had been supplied, how many men they had at the ready, and the status of their weaponry. As always, his attention to detail was flawless and the army was perfectly prepared to march at Alexander's word.

"Well done, Hephaestion. I think everything is in order. You are all dismissed. Hephaestion, remain behind please. I need to speak with you."

"Big surprise", Cleitus whispered.

The grumbling generals left the room, a couple of them shooting a nasty look at Hephaestion.

* * *

><p>Alexander stood, staring at Hephaestion, his face unreadable. Hephaestion began to feel a little uncomfortable.<p>

"Is something wrong, my king?"

"Do you mind telling me just what the hell you think you are doing?"

Hephaestion was floored, and he had no idea what he could have done wrong. "What have I done to displease you, Alexander? My report was a good one. You seemed pleased."

Alexander moved to stand in front of Hephaestion, immediately mesmerized by those gorgeous blue eyes. "I want to know what you were thinking. Are you trying to kill me?"

Hephaestion was completely confused. "Alexander…."

"How could you do that? How could you step into the room, flashing that smile at me, and wearing…." He gestured towards Hephaestion, "that! By the gods, Hephaestion! It was all I could do to say anything intelligent after that. Probably because my brain realized there were more important places for the blood to be at that moment! I got hard as soon as I saw you!"

Hephaestion grinned. He would have to thank Bagoas later. "I take it that you approve not only of my report then?" He fingered the edge of his robe where it lay across his tanned chest. "You approve of this as well?"

Alexander was so hard it hurt, and they had not even touched each other. "Lock the fucking door, Hephaestion. NOW!"

He slammed Hephaestion into the wall and practically ripped the clothes from his body. By the gods, he even smelled good. He attacked his mouth in a bruising kiss, his hands all over his beloved general.

Hephaestion responded in kind, tearing the chiton from Alexander's body, his own hands everywhere at once.

There was no finesse, no playing, and no gentleness here. Alexander took Hephaestion roughly against the wall, hard and fast. It was over quickly, and they both gasped for air.

They pulled their clothes back on as they came back down from their high. Alexander placed his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders, and gave him a gentle kiss. "Welcome home, my love."

Hephaestion chuckled. "And what a welcome it was! I should go away more often!"

Alexander just smiled. "Come, Hephaestion. Let us go to the hall and have our meal. If we don't show up there, they will not give you a moment's peace."

* * *

><p>A week had gone by. Alexander was busy preparing to march, finalizing plans, and briefing his generals. There had been no time for intimacy, save one small kiss, and not much time to think about it. At last, it seemed everything was in place. Alexander sat down at his desk, looking at all the scrolls that needed his attention. It was almost a letdown once the planning and strategy sessions were done. He would not be pumped up again until they were actually in battle. He thrived on the challenge, and he always won. They had several days before they would actually head out. And he was bored.<p>

He sighed, and decided to go and have his supper. He wasn't really that hungry, but it was something to do and at least there were people to talk to. He found most of his generals already there, eating too much, drinking too much, and chasing harem girls as usual. Let them enjoy it now, he thought. In a few days, they would be marching east.

Hephaestion reclined on his couch, looking like his usual elegant self in his robe of black silk trimmed with silver. Alexander thought he looked rather exotic in black. They smiled at each other as Alexander took his place on his couch. He sipped his wine, quietly observing the dancers and fire-eaters, nodding at Bagoas who was across the room with some of his friends.

Hephaestion spoke up. "So, tell me Alexander, have you given much thought to our conversation from a few weeks ago? If I recall, your challenge was to find ways for us to be together. Have you come up with anything plausible?"

Alexander laughed, finishing off his wine. "My dear Hephaestion, you know how I love a challenge. As a matter of fact, I have been giving it some thought."

Hephaestion's eyes danced with humor. He knew Alexander was bored, and a bored Alexander was trouble. "Tell me, my king, how have you met your challenge?"

Alexander had that look on his face, the one that made Hephaestion think he was in big trouble.

"General Hephaestion, I have met this challenge by issuing a challenge of my own…to you."

Hephaestion's eyes narrowed as he studied Alexander's face. "And what, pray tell, would that be. You know I cannot refuse a challenge from you."

Alexander was grinning from ear to ear. "I am counting on it." He stood, hands on his hips. He spoke in the voice he used when issuing orders to his men. "General Hephaestion, you know that if a bet is made, it must be honored, without question from anyone, right? No one can dispute the challenge, correct?"

Hephaestion nodded.

Alexander continued, "So, with that in mind….

Wanna wrestle?"


End file.
